Finding Faith
by heathergirl84
Summary: Who new Faith had a sister? Who new Faith had a kid? Well, we do know and she's in danger, can the scoobies help Faith save them? Co-written with Sabra.
1. Dreams With Old Friends

Giles rereads the passage for the fourth time. It made no sense, "One born to a slayer will die by the hands of evil. Such pure innocence killed by the hand of evil, will cause a surge in evil, bringing about the end of the world." Again he looked through the pages, this simply could not be, it was to happen within months. He sighs wondering if there's something he's missed. But at this moment there's a bigger evil to deal with.

Buffy tosses in her bed, she sees the child looking so scared. She feels the fear run through her. The child's hair has long, brunette hair with slight curls in it. She's being held by two large demons. Buffy starts toward the child, but is stopped by an hand, "You can't help her right know." Faith says.

"Get your hands off me." Buffy says, "They're gonna hurt that little girl!"

"I know, they do this every night. Been dreaming it for months." Faith says.

"Why don't you stop it?" Buffy asks.

"I can't, I tried." Faith says looking at Buffy. "Been a long time B."

"I don't have time for idle chat." Buffy rushes forward.

The child turns, "Mommy help me! Mommy!" she screams.

Buffy stops in her tracks, "Mommy?"

"That's a new one on me B. You got something to tell me?" Faith says from behind her.

"I...what...no..." Buffy shakes her head, she watches as they kill the child, unable to help the child. She watches the portal open, and a huge horned purple demon emerges. He eats the other demons first, then several kids and a young girl.

"Holy Shit, that's my sister he just ate." Faith says.

Faith wakes in a cold sweat, wondering what the hell happened. She's in LA, at the hotel where she's just helped them resoul Angel. It had been hours ago, but she had finally slept. These dreams had plagued her, but never had Buffy been in them, nor had they ever been so vivid. Her breathing returns to normal and she climbs out of bed...

Buffy paces in front of Giles, "I'm telling you this demon was horrible looking. And what they did to that little girl... and then he ate the people...and Faith was there and there was something about a sister."

"He ate the child? You're certain he ate the child that called you Mommy?" Giles questions.

"Yes, but that can't be can it?" Buffy says.

"And Faith was in this dream?" Giles cleans his glasses thinking.

"Yes, Faith was there, she said she had been dreaming it for a while." Buffy stops pacing the length of the apartment. "What does this mean?"

"I wish I new. However, it would appear to be connected to prophecy I read the other day. The end of the world will be brought about when the blood of a Slayer's child is spilled." Giles says putting his glasses back on.

"Yeah yeah yada yada, what's it got to do with me? I don't have kids, and I'm not having them for a good long while so this prophecy can't be connected to the dream right?" Buffy puts her hands on her hips.

"The prophecy is set to happen in mere months." Giles says.

Buffy frowns, "But the child has to be a Slayers kid, and well, I don't have kids and Faith's been in prison so..."

"So we have to find this child. I'm going to call Willow, tell her and Tara to get home." Giles says, "Whatever they are doing can be dropped, this is far more important."

"Right." Buffy says as Giles dials the number.

Willow hangs up the phone as Faith makes her way down the stairs, "Morning, how ya feeling?" she asks.

"Pretty good for having the shit beat out of me." Faith says, "I'm five by five Red."

"Good, you won't mind taking a road trip then" Willow says.

"Road trip where?" Faith asks moving to pour herself some coffee.

"Sunnydale." Willow answers hopefully.

Faith spits her coffee out, "You want me to go back to Sunnydale?"

"There's some big bad brewing and I was thinking since you're here and well alive and all maybe you could come help. I'm not clear on the details but something about a Slayer dream and I'm sure Buffy would like to see you. Okay so she sorta vowed revenge but hey, that was before you were rehabbed, I'm sure she'll be okay with it. And we really could use you, with the big bad and all. You took on Angelus I'm sure there's nothing you can't take on and feel free to stop the rant anytime know." Willow takes a deep breath swallowing hard.

"Donno Red, I was kinda enjoying the ranting. Look I'm sure ya'll can handle whatever it is that's going down on the Hellmouth. But I could raise some hell for sure. Give B a run for her money." Faith plants a smug smile on her face.

"That's Faith for she'll go." Willow smiles at Tara.

"Yeah look, about all that stuff...I'm really like REALLY sorry T." Faith looks at Tara.

Faith jumped out of the car, yelling she would find Buffy. She makes her way through the town, 'God it's weird being back here' she thinks. She's going through the graveyard when she hears the commotion, she approaches finding Buffy dueling one evil looking Vamp. When he pens her to the ground, Faith takes her chances and stakes him, "No need to say thanks B." she smirks down at the blond on the ground

"Faith what are you doing here?" Buffy said jumping up brushing the dust from herself. "And for your information I had everything under control."

Faith laughs, "Good to see you too B. Came to raise a little hell, wanna join in?" Faith smirks.

"So that's it, you just think everything's ok?" Buffy asked looking at Faith. "Just because you're here it doesn't change what happened."

Faith drops her stake, "No, I don't okay? It's not okay." She shakes her head, "I came here to help, if you don't want it I can go. But I know you had the dream, and I know that Willow wouldn't have brought me here if I wasn't seriously needed. So lets get the job done and I'll be outta your hair." Faith says.

"Fine lets get back. See if the others have found out anything else." Buffy said walking out of Restfield Cemetery.

"So you're really in that big of a hurry to get ride of me?" Faith yells after her, "You know, I'm different. I'm not that person, but you wouldn't know that. You haven't even talked to me and you're making judgment. I just helped resoul your ex." Faith finally runs after Buffy.

Buffy whipped around looking right at Faith. "Why should I even try? I wanted to be your friend and you made it perfectly clear the feeling wasn't mutual."

Faith bites her tongue, "It wasn't, but that was so long ago." She shakes her head, "I wanted it all, I wanted to belong and no matter how hard I tried I didn't. I'm not gonna make excuses for what I done, but you gotta hear me when I say that was somebody completely different. She was scared and alone and a kid. She didn't know what to do with this power. But me, I know what to do with. I'm not a scared kid anymore. And I'm asking you to trust that. If you can't trust anything else, trust that I am one of the good guys. I've got a feeling we're in for the fight of our life, and there's gotta be some sort of trust." Faith doesn't meet Buffy's eyes, and curses herself hearing the emotion in her own voice.

The last time Buffy had seen Faith this vulnerable was in the motel room when Kakistos was after them. It broke Buffy's heart but she still felt that tug in the back of her head reminding her of all the things that she had done. But hadn't Angel done a lot of things too and still she found it in her heart to forgive him. "Faith, I..." Buffy began, not knowing exactly what to say. "We have a lot of things to work through but I'm willing to try and work things out if you are."

Faith finally looks at Buffy, "I'm willing B. I promise you, you'll see a change." Faith starts walking, "We should get back, say hi to crew huh?" She stuffs her hands in her pocket, "So got a boy toy?" Smiles over at the blond beside her.

"No" Buffy replied, "It's complicated."

"I dig complicated B." Faith laughs, "Come on give me something, I've been locked up tight with a bunch of women." Faith seems to think on it for a second, "You're not like doing another Vamp are ya?" She sees the look on Buffy's face, "Oh my God, you're doing another vamp?" Faith busts out in fits of laughter, "Oh this is wicked cool."

"You don't even know what happened last year do you?" Buffy asked not amused by Faith's assumptions, even if they were true.

Faith sobers up, "No, I haven't had any contact from any of you since I went to jail, nobody but Angel..."

"Did he tell you I died, again?" Buffy asked watching Faith's face for a reaction.

Faith stops in her tracks, "You died? Again? Damn girl, you gotta stop doing that." Faith is quiet for a moment, "I new something had happened, I could feel it, but nobody told me. I'm sorry B."

"Willow brought me back. It's just I was happy where I was. That's what started the whole thing with Spike...I couldn't understand why I let him do those things to me." Buffy said becoming upset thinking about it.

Faith can sense Buffy's upset "Look whatever the deal, it's over and done with right? You're here and whoever you wanna bang is you biz." Faith looks up, "Wow, can't believe I'm back at this place." She follows Buffy up the steps to the front door.

"Yeah." Buffy said as she stepped into the front door.

Willow sees Buffy come it, "Buffy, Faith...oh she found you."

"Yeah she did." Buffy stated, "So have you guys found out anything?"

"Well we did. I hacked into the computer records, and well..." Willow pauses, "This kid...how old was it in the dream?"

"Bout two I guess." Faith surprises everybody by answering.

"Wait you mean, you really were dreaming?" Xander asks.

"Yeah know what'd you find Red?" Faith asks.

"Well I hacked into the computers at the hospital, and went back a couple years, I thought it was a long shot, but you know you were always bragging on who you were sleeping with and well it's not like we all visited or anything. And I couldn't come right out and ask you because to be perfectly honest you still kinda scare me and it's not that I don't like you but you know the whole knife to my throat thing...but you're perfectly rehabbed, which is respectable. I myself kinda got into a little trouble with magic, it wasn't a big deal. I didn't like go to jail, matter of fact there's really not a jail for stuff like this and..."

"Willow, sweetie." Tara said grabbing Willow's hand.

Willow stops looking at Tara, "Right, I was rambling again." Shepauses, "Where's your daughter Faith?" she asks.

Faith blinks, "My daughter?"

"Faith has a daughter?" Buffy asked looking at Willow and then to Faith.

Willow nods, "Yeah she was born December 4th."

"There's no way I have a kid." Faith says, "I was in a coma on December 4th. had been for six months. I wasn't pregnant."

"The kid in the dream, she did call out mommy." Buffy pointed out to Faith.

"She calling to you B." Faith objected.

Willow clears her throat, "Do you know an Eliza Lehane?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya, and what's she got to do with this?" Faith asks looking agitatedly at Willow.

"It says she took custody of the baby, because you were in a coma, and I guess when you woke up you really didn't stick around to learn the finer points of your condition. Thing is I can't track her after she took the baby we lose the trail." Willow says watching Faith carefully.

"Is she the one that the demon ate?" Buffy asked, "She's your sister."

Faith sighs deeply, "Yeah two years younger then me. She was um, left with my Mom when I split."

Buffy shakes her head, "You mean you have a sister? And you've had a baby but you don't remember that part. What other surprises do you have for us?" she pauses, "Would she stay in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked, "I mean she is your sister wouldn't she want to see you?"

Faith laughs, "No, she wouldn't want to see me. She'd get as far away from me as possible. Eliza and I aren't like you and Brat. We ant all close a shit." Faith starts putting up the walls, knowing she can't show weakness, not right know. Although she also knows that Buffy can see through it.

Willow pauses, "She visited every day. They had a log book, and they put it into the computer. She visited everyday from August toDecember."

"That sounds like someone that cares about you." Buffy said, "Why else would she visit?"

Faith doesn't meet anybody's eyes, "I left her with my Mom. She...I mean...you don't understand. I taught her what she needed to know and then split. She was just a kid. And I came here. There's no way...she hated me...she told me she hated me..." Faith shakes her head in confusing backing toward the door.

Tara sensing Faith's unease spoke up. "Maybe we should get some rest. That'll give Faith some time to settle in." Tara suggested, "The rest of the gang will be here in the morning and we can talk it over then."

Faith, know at the door way leans against it, "I...um, I think I want to take a walk." she says.

Willow comes around the table, "Faith are you okay? I mean I know this is a shock, and believe me you've had several of those is the last few days."

"You want any company?" Buffy offered feeling she already knew the answer.

"Maybe another night B, I'm thinking I've had all the company I can take." Faith answers heading for the door.

Willow looks at Buffy, "You think she'll be okay?"

"She's got a lot on her mind." Buffy said, "It's gonna take some time."

"Well she did just fight Angelus, and he hurt her pretty bad. She was out for several hours, and we weren't sure she was gonna pull through. And then she wasn't excited about coming back here. But she's really changed Buffy. I mean she's like a whole new person." Willow ringer her hand hoping her friend understands.

"Yeah...it's just something to get used to. I mean she did a lot of bad things Will and I mean I know I should forgive her because Angel did worse things and I still managed to look over them." Buffy explained, "What do you think Tara?"

Tara looks up slightly horrified, "I think...well..." She takes a deep breath, "Her Aura says she's good. I mean I feel positive energy when she's around. I think she's scared that we'll turn her out in the street. And she did apologize, that should stand for something."

"Right, and she did go to jail. It couldn't have been easy to turn herself in." Willow says

Faith makes her way quickly out of the house, her mind wondering back to the last time she had seen her sister. _Her one bag had been packed and she was headed for the door, "Fa, you can't leave me here, she'll be home any minute" Eliza's voice come through her thoughts._

_"I can't take you Li, you'll just slow me down. Just don't piss her off and you'll be find." Faith told the young child looking into her sad eyes._

_"But I don't piss her off Faith, and you know it!" The girl insisted, "I'll be good, I won't be bad like I am for Momma."_

_"You aren't bad." Faith says._

_"Then why not take me with you?" Eliza asks, stepping closer to Faith._

_"I'll come back for you." Faith says, knowing fully well she would never return for the girl._

_"I hate you!" Eliza yelled, as Faith turns and makes her way out the door._

Faith wipes her eyes as she stumbles through the town. What had her mother done to Eliza ounce Faith wasn't around to protect her? And where was she know?Faith sets down on the curb staring out across the road, her sister's face coming clearly into view. Her soft curls bouncing about her shoulders, her lips pressed together defiantly, and her eyes. Her bright blue eyes, that turned to gray when the girl was upset. The eyes that lead to the soul. The eyes that told the horrible story of both girls childhood. The only thing that could visibly break Faith Lehane's heart, lay in words unspoke to the girl with those eyes. Faith looks up toward the sky wondering if her sister is beneath these very stars, only to see that the stars have gone and the sun is slowly rising. She sets watching it, until it's high above her head, then slowly makes her way back to the Summers house.

As promised the gang of Scoobies gathered the next morning. "Okay so here's what we know," Buffy pauses, "Both Faith and I had a dream where a little girl, calling one of us Mommy, was killed and eaten by this huge purple monster. Faith has been having this dream for a while." She looks at each in turn.

"Yes, and the prophecy clearly states that in order to bring forth the demon in the dream, the blood of a Slayers daughter must be shed." Giles cleans his glasses thoughtfully.

"And we found out that while she was in a coma Faith gave birth to a daughter. Four pounds two ounces, born December fourth, and left the hospital on December 26th, a late Christmas present." Willow recites with a smile.

"And Eliza Lehane, Faith's sister, was given custody. But we lost track of her." Tara speaks up.

Xander, who's setting across from Willow and Tara at the table, seems to be drinking in the information, "First of all, how come we didn't know she had a sister? And second, since when did Faith have a kid? And third, where the hell is the kid."

"All valid questions," Buffy says looking toward Faith, "Faith doesn't remember giving birth, and hasn't seen her sister in a couple years."

"Try about seven B." Faith says, "And I haven't got a clue where she would go. I know where I would go."

"And where, exactly is that Faith?" Giles asks looking at her.

"As far away from here as possible." Faith answers. "Hell, I don't even want to be here. She'd skip town with kid for sure."

"And she would need some sort of income." Buffy says.

"What's her middle name, maybe she's using it?" Willow asks preparing to type it into her computer.

Faith doesn't answer, "Faith!" Buffy says expectantly.

"You guys can not laugh, I'll kick your asses if you do." Faith says.

"I assure you, we will not find her middle name funny." Giles says.

"Hope. Eliza Hope Lehane." Faith answers.

Everybody looks downward, stifling giggles that have arose. "Mom's got something for the hippy names there huh?" Xander says.

"Dad." Faith says.

Buffy suddenly realizes why Faith would be so worried about the names, her father had given them to them. Perhaps the one and only thing he had given them, before leaving so hurriedly. Leaving behind two very young daughters.

After three days of searching Willow and Tara still had not found Eliza Lehane. Instead they had settled on researching the demon itself. In hope that the demon or it's lacky's one would lead them to the child. But as it would turn out, there was very little known about the demon or it's lacky's. And the only person, so to speak, that had ever battled and won against the Fabecata demon was none other then Angel. Buffy resolved to hold off as long as possible, however, with eight weeks to find and destroy this demon's lacky's, and a little girls life in danger, she finally decided she should call. Beside, by the end of the first week, Faith was driving her nuts. Their patrolling together was going quiet well, they're living together wasn't. Nor did it help that Faith had discovered her nightly visits to a certain blond Vampire currently residing in their basement. Also adding stress was the fact that Dawn was picking up Faith's ways.

Buffy let the phone ring, hoping Angel himself picked up. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." Says a crisp British voice.

"Shit," Buffy says under her breath.

"Pardon?" Wesley asks.

"Is Angel there?" Buffy asks into the receiver.

"Ahh, Buffy, how are you? How are things with Faith?" Wesley sounds rather pleased to hear from her.

"Demon, Big, Bad, Angel know." Buffy says more then slightly annoyed with the Britain.

"Right, you always were one for getting down to business, and I do respe..." Wesley is cut off by Buffy.

"Is Angel there or not?" Buffy says irritatedly watching Faith drink from the milk jug, "Get a glass."

"A glass?" Angel's voice says.

"Oh not you, Faith." Buffy says. "We've got a problem."

"What kind?" Angel asks.

"The demon kind." She says, "A demon named Fabecata, got lackies named Devocana. It says you're the only one to defeat him."

"Oh yeah, about fifty years ago. Big demon, and purple. Horrible creatures." Angel says, "He in Sunnydale."

"Something like that, what can you tell me?" Buffy says

"That you're in a world of hurt if he is. He can't be defeated by a living being." Angel says, "Whoever defeats him, must be dead, and he'll eat all the kids."

"What about his lackies? I mean we can defeat them before they bring him forth right?" Buffy asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean they're bad, but you can defeat them." Angel pauses, "However, when you kill one, two more come back in it's place."

"Two more?" Buffy asks taking a seat shocked. "Then how do we keep them at bay?"

"Well, the only way to do it is through magic. If they're magically killed, then they won't mulitply." Angel says.

"Great, so there's a spell to kill them?" Buffy asks.

"Why are you asking all these questions Buffy?" Angel asks.

Buffy sighs, "Faith has a daughter and her blood is the key to open the portal to bring forth the Fabecata demon. But we can't find her."

Angel is quiet for a long moment, "Sophie."

"Excuse me?" Buffy says.

"Faith's daughter, her name is Sophie." Angel says, "I know where she is."

"You know where Faith's daughter is?" Buffy asks shocked. "What else are you hiding?"

"Buffy it's not like that, Eliza was a kid herself, she was scared she came to me..." Angel sighs, "Do you want to know where she is or not?"

"Yeah, I want to know." Buffy says.

"She's in Sunnydale. She's been doing some...work for me." Angel says.

"She's in Sunnydale? What kinda work?" Buffy asks standing up and moving out of the room, as Faith puts the milk carton down and follows her.

"She collects things for me. She's staying at the mansion. She's been there since she brought the baby home. I started letting her collect things for me when Sophie was a few months old." Angel says, "But you don't want to go barging in there. You'll need a plan, let me get in touch with her." Angel says.

"We don't have time Angel." Buffy says.

"Trust me, you'll need to make time. I'll call you as soon as I've made contact with her." Angel says, before hanging up the phone.

Buffy sighs walking into the living room, Faith still hot on her heals, "Well?" Faith asks.

"She's in Sunnydale, she's at Angel's mansion, she's been working with him." Buffy says rubbing her temple. "He wants us to wait until he can contact us."

"What? You can't seriously be considering waiting." Faith shakes her head walking around the room.

"We'll give him a few hours. I mean, what can really happen in a few hours?" Buffy says.

"She's right here in Sunnydale! We know exactly where she is, and you're saying we can't go get them? You don't get this do you, she's my freaking baby sister!" Faith raged.

Buffy crosses her arms, "Faith, you're losing your cool." She says simply.

Faith laughs, "You're really not gonna go?"

"Not until Angel calls, and you aren't either." Buffy says.

Faith feels the rage boiling inside her, "I gotta get outta here, take a walk, kill a few vamps..." She says heading for the door.

"Don't go to the mansion!" Buffy yells after her.

Willow makes her way to the door, to be pushed past by Faith, "Where's she going?"

"To Angel's mansion if I had to guess," Buffy rubs her weary eyes.

"To...Angel's...what?" Willow look from Buffy to the door Faith just slammed behind her.

"Come on, I'll explain," Buffy says with a sigh.

Faith is so deep in thought she's surprised by two vamps, quickly staking them she starts ounce more walking. Her mind is racing with thoughts of what she'll say to her sister. She hadn't seem Eliza in years, and never laid eyes of Sophie. Sophie, her mind is stuck on the name. She wonders if it's short for Sophia. Or Stephanie. Faith likes the name Sophie. She had never admitted it, but she had always liked that name. "Sophie" she tested the name under her breath. Her daughter Sophie. Faith's casual walk turns to a fast paced one, and by the time she's within sight of the mansion she's running. She passes a window, and sees it out of the corner of her eye. A young girl, with soft black curls, leaning over tickling a tiny child, with the same soft black curls. Uncontiously Faith touches her own soft black curls. Her eyes rest on Eliza first. She's about Faith's high, obviously she had a growth spurt after Faith left home. She's thin and tanned and generally beautiful. Faith marvels at the woman before her, trying her best to connect her to the scared child she had left behind. Eliza throws her head back and laughs, the sound flutters like music to Faith. She remembers that laugh, although rare she had heard it many times before. There's been many times Faith herself was the willing cause of that laugh. Faith's eyes linger on Eliza, her Eliza, a moment longer before heading to the child laying on the floor. She's rolling in a fit of giggles, a teddy bear wrapped tightly in her little arms. She's a thin child, small, Faith thinks, for her age. Eliza picks the child up, moving to a chair in the corner of the room, and picks up a book. She snuggles the tiny child on her lap, and begins, obviously to read the book. The child's giggles ounce more flutter to Faith, and she realizes with utter surprise that the child sounds like her. Blink furiously at the tears threatening to block her view of the scene before her she curses her own emotions. Faith watches the pair long after Sophie is sleeping and Eliza has began her own nightly ritual...


	2. Sisterly Something

Faith slowly made her way back to the Summers house, knowing she would face the multitude of questions. Buffy would be upset, Willow disappointed, and the rest, well she wasn't sure. She couldn't tell them she had chickened out. Nope, Faith was not one for chickening out. She was fearless. As she entered the house she heard a deep male voice coming from the dinning room. She stopped in the door, "Fang?"

Angel turned his attention to Faith, "Faith, you didn't try and talk to her did you?" He looks over her, "No of course not."  
Faith stares at him, wondering how he new she hadn't spoken to her sister, "How did you know she didn't talk to her?" Buffy voice the question for her. Wait long enough and somebody will voice whatever it is you're thinking, she's learned.  
"No bruises." Angel says simply.  
"No bruises?" Willow repeats.  
"Will there be bruising...cause ya know, the bruisingness is not really good on me..." Xander says.  
"No, as long as you're with me there will be no bruising. But there are a few things we should tell you before we head over." Angel says.  
At the word 'we' Faith looked around finding Conner leaning against the wall arms folded over his chest, characteristic scowl on his face. "Didn't see ya there Junior." she says.  
"Didn't intend on being seen." Conner answers.  
"Conner," Angel's voice is warning. Faith smiles lightly at the surprised looks around the room. "The first thing you gotta know is Eliza has Slayer powers, and she was trained by the best."  
"And that would be?" Willow asks.  
"Me.." Angel answers standing a little taller.  
"Well, lets not think highly of ourselves or anything." Buffy says rolling her eyes.  
"I trained you didn't I?" Angel asks, in a bit of growl.  
"True..." Buffy says.  
"She collects artifacts for me, and sees to it they get wherever they need to go." Angel continues. "She and Sophie have been living in the mansion for two years. She's never been called, but I'm guessing that's because of Faith, when she dies she'll likely be the one called if it's not to late."  
"Gee, thanks Fang." Faith's voice drips with sarcasm.  
"You know what I mean." Angel says.  
"She's strong, she determined to keep Sophie safe, and she's not going to be happy seeing Faith." Conner says. "She's a lot like you, attitude, hiding pain that even you don't seem to understand."  
Faith bristles, nobody calls her out like that, "Whatch it kid, I can still kick your ass."  
"If you want to try..." Conner stops at a look from Angel.  
"So, you're telling us, you've trained this girl as you did Buffy?" Giles asks, "What about this Slayer power, when did it come to be?"  
"While Faith was in a coma. She's well trained and well versed in weapons. You'll need to let Conner and me go in first." Angel says.  
"Come on she's one girl. And she's got a kid, so she'll be more distracted." Buffy says.  
"She'll make sure Sophie is out of the way." Conner says, "The two of them have an understanding of sorts."  
"Well, I'm sure that ounce we explain about the demons, she'll be more then willing to come with us." Willow says hopefully.  
"I wouldn't count on it," Angel says, "Go loaded, and don't play games."  
"If you are suggesting that we take weapons prepared to fight this girl you are sadly mistaken." Giles says taking his glasses off to clean them.  
"Fine, have it you way." Conner says, "I'm tired of waiting, lets go." And with that Conner is out the door.  
"Sounds like Junior grew a pair." Faith muses as she and the rest follow Conner out of the Summers house.  
"He'll go in first, followed by me." Angel says.  
"We'll meet you there." Buffy says, climbing behind the wheel of her car.  
As they arrive at the mansion, Faith can see the light is still on. Conner is the first one to the door, but Angel grabs his shoulder, "On second thought maybe I should go first."  
"She's not that mad, she can't be." Conner says.  
"You ever met her?" Angel asks.  
"Good point." Conner says stepping side.  
Angel knocks on the door, waiting for Eliza to open it. She doesn't. "Eliza!" Angel yells, "It's me!"  
The door gently opens, "Wake up the kid and I'll kick your ass." Eliza's voice fitters to the others. She opens the door wider, turning her back and leading them into the mansion. "So, what kinda job you got this time?" she asks, turning to look at him. "And who the hell are they," she seems to have just realized the calvary had arrived.  
"You know who they are." Angel says.  
Eliza looks at each in turn, not noticing Faith who's shrunk to the shadows, "Right, Buffy and gang." she says.  
"You're daughter is in danger." Buffy says.  
Angel moves quickly to grab Eliza's hand, "A little soon for that Buffy." he looks over his shoulder at her, then back at Eliza, "She's not here to hurt her."  
Eliza lowers her hand, "Well, whatever it is I'm sure I can take it."  
"Not this time." Conner steps forward.  
"Yeah because the last time I listened you it went over so well." Eliza shoots a dirty look at him. "You could have gotten me killed you jackass."  
"Momma?" Comes a small voice. All eyes turn to see the tiny child standing in the door way across the room. Her hair falls in soft, if not slightly matted, black curls about midway of her back. A brown teddy bear clutched in her arm,and thumb in her mouth. She's got her mother's chocolate brown eyes and gentle features.  
"It's okay baby, go back to bed." Eliza says.  
"Unal Angle!" Sophie seems to realize the big man standing beside Eliza.  
"Hey princess. How ya been?" Angel picks the child up when she runs toward him, arms out stretched.  
"Love you!" the child declares.  
Faith feels her heart give a lurch, then stop somewhere midway of her throat. She steps out of the shadows her eyes focusing on the child in Angel's arms. "What the hell is she doing her?" Eliza screams.  
"Calm down..." Conner holds tightly to Eliza.  
"I will not calm down, you brought a murderer into my house, how dare you? Around my daughter!" Eliza's eyes go from bright twinkling blue to fire blue.. And Faith is sure she's can see hatred etched with in them.  
"Calm down," Conner commands, "You need to listen to us, this is for Sophie's good."  
Faith steps forward, "And I believe she's MY Daughter." she says.  
Eliza pulls lose from Conner stepping closer to her sister, "So help me God, if you lay one hand on her, I'll toucher and kill you the worst way possible.." Eliza's voice is cold and hard and Faith's never heard it before.  
"There will be no form of killing," Angel says. He sets Sophie down, and everybody watches as she makes her way to stand by her mother's side.  
"Bad girl?" she looks up at her mother, tilting her head in childish curiosity.  
"Back Sophie." Eliza says.  
"See you can't even bring yourself to tell her she's bad." Conner says resting a hand on Eliza's shoulder.  
"Shut up." Eliza growls.  
Sophie who hasn't moved, know turns her eyes upon Faith. "Piture Mommy." she says. She rushes out of the room with that.  
Eliza turns back to Faith, "What the hell do you want?"  
"She's in danger." Faith says.  
"With you running lose on the streets yeah she is." Eliza shoots at her.  
"No, she's in danger from a demon." Faith says.  
"And what do you think you are?" Eliza asks.  
"Human." Faith says crossing her arms tightly across her chest.  
Eliza snorts, "Right, you're human."  
"She is." Conner says stepping closer, "And as much as you hate it she's your sister. Sophie's real mother."  
"I'll back hand you!" Eliza rounds on Conner.  
"Stop threatening and do it." He says.  
She raises her hand but is stopped by Sophie coming back into the room. "Piture Mommy!" she says holding a picture of Faith up for her to see.  
Eliza looks down at the picture then up at Faith. She doesn't say anything and Angel takes his opportunity to speak, "Eliza, there's a demon after Sophie.. Well several actually. They're called Devocana demons, their nasty. You can't kill them, without magic. They need drain Sophie's blood in order to open the portal for the Fabecata demon. Equally as bad, and can't be killed by anything human." Angel watches for signs Eliza is understanding.  
Eliza picks Sophie up moves a little ways away from Faith and the rest. She turns her back on them juggling the child on her hip. "And the only way is to go with them." She asks.  
"It's the only way," Conner says from behind her. "I would protect you if I could. I would do anything for Sophie, you know that." He gently runs his hand along her shoulder and down her arm, "I love you both." he says so low that only those with extraordinary hearing heard him.  
Eliza turns to face him, "But her?"  
"Yes, her, she's the only one." Conner says.  
"But she's...I mean...what she...how..." Eliza sighs.  
Conner, who seems to understand far more then Eliza has actually said, sighs as well. "She's rehabbed. And she's doing better. She broke out to help put my father's soul back in. Does that sound as though somebody who wants to bring the world down?" Conner asks reaching out a hand to stroke Eliza's cheek.  
"You don't understand everything she did to me." Eliza insists.  
"That was a long time ago Eliza, you have to trust me." Conner gently cups her cheek.  
Faith steps forward ready to defend herself, but Angel puts a hand across her chest, "If there was ever a time to be quiet, it was at this moment." he says softly.  
"Let me take Sophie into the other room and get some stuff. We'll all leave and you and Faith can talk. But no hurting her." Conner says leaning in and giving Eliza a kiss. He puts his forehead to hers, "Please Liz, do this for me."  
Eliza lets a small smile creep on her face at the sound of the nickname so affectionately said, then sighs. "You'll need to pack her teddy, and giraffe."  
"I think I know how to pack her bags." Conner smiles slightly, taking Sophie from Eliza, "Come on Pretty Girl, lets go."  
Angel looks around "We should wait outside." he looks toward Eliza, "One hair out of place and I'll be the price you pay." he says.  
Eliza stiffens her lip, looking him dead in the eye, "You really think that'll scare me? The Big Bad gonna come and get me if I get into a scuffle with my big sis? Believe me, it would well be worth it. Make no doubt about it, I'm not happy. I'm doing this only for Sophie, and God help the person who tries to hurt her."  
Angel steps closer, "Liz, listen to me, don't hurt her. At least not until you've heard her out."  
"But taping her mouth shut was the first thing I intended to do." Eliza says cocking her head to the side, "You trained me to know my limits. I'm not her, I'm not Faith. Not only am I not that cruel, but I'm not that stupid."  
"She'll surprise you." Angel says, "Let the fighter go, and just be Eliza."  
"The fighter is Eliza, Angel. I am what you made me, I'm not stupid." Eliza says, glancing over at Faith, "Besides, I'm sure she can handle her little sister, right? Wouldn't want to be showed up or anything."  
Faith raises her eye brow, so this what her sister had become? Harsh and hard, a shell of attitude. Angel backs out of the room, followed, reluctantly Faith noticed, by Buffy and the gang. There's a long moment before either sister would so much as look at each other. Finally Faith looked at Eliza, she's about to ask what happened when she sees it. The fire in her blue eyes has given way. The anger in her posture had left. Ounce more Faith can see the thirteen year old that she left behind staring back at her in the eyes of the woman before her. Those blue eyes hold so much hurt, and it breaks Faith's heart. "I wish I new what to say to you." she says finally.  
Eliza shakes her head, "You could start by explaining why you left me with a mother who was abusive. Why you couldn't or better yet more accurately wouldn't take me with you. Or we could skip that part and you could explain why you killed a guy. But you're past isn't gonna be the issue here is it? No I'm gonna get yelled at because I'm not sister of the month."  
"I'm sorry I left you." Faith says, "I've made my price for the things I've done."  
"You've paid your price? What about the price I paid huh? The beating, the burnings, the guys coming into my room at night..." Eliza's anger is brewing again, "What about that? Was is all just for the greater good, or did you just really love to see me in pain?"  
"Don't says that!" Faith yells. She's bordering on tears, but she doesn't allow them to come. "You know I had to leave."  
"And the taking me with you part? Was I just an inconvenience?" Eliza asks quietly.  
"No! You were so young...and I was scared you could get hurt." Faith says stepping forward.  
"Three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and sever burns to the back. If that isn't hurt I don't know what is. Oh and that's just the one visit to the hospital." Eliza allows Faith to drink in this information. "I left, I was fourteen, I lasted almost a year, but I couldn't do it anymore. I was on the streets. I searched everywhere for you. But you were gone. There was no money, no nothing. The guys they paid well."  
"I was with my watcher." Faith says. "My first watcher's that's where I would have been."  
"Did you like it? Was it nice and cozy Faith?" Eliza asks, curious anger in her eyes and voice.  
"I...She was killed." Faith says simply, "This bad vampire killed her and I came to Sunnydale."  
"Where you had a place to stay?" Eliza asks.  
"Well, sort of." Faith says, "It's complicated."  
"Complicated? No Big Sis, complicated is when you're screwing a cop just so you can get the best park bench in town. No, complicated is when said cop, punches you around for the hell of it. And the worst part, it was still better then our mother." Eliza stops shaking her head as if riding herself of the visions flashing before her eyes, "While you were out enjoying the life of a Slayer, no doubt living it up, I was still looking. I never stopped.. Then about three years ago, I get this call. You're here in Sunnydale. It wasn't a call per say, seeing how technically I didn't have a phone. It was more like a demon showed with a message for the Slayer's sister."  
"I wasn't just living it up. I mean I worked hard to fit in here, and somehow I still didn't fit." Faith says, trying to make her understand and push the images out of her own head.  
"Looked like you fit to me." Eliza says softly, "I came Faith, I saw you. This mayor guy promised I could be with my sister again and I fell for it. He still treated me better then the pimps in Boston. See he put me in this rinky dink hotel, and fed me. But he wouldn't let me see you, not right away. Said you were working for him, and ounce the job was done, we'd be together. But every night I snuck out and I watched you. I saw you torture Buffy.. I watched you hold a knife to that red heads throat. Even worse I watched as my sister killed somebody." Eliza's voice rises.  
"You're right I did do all of those things, but you gotta understand, I'm different." Faith says. "I went to jail."  
"Not before you were in coma." Eliza says, laughing gently. "You looked so peaceful. Then the nurse told me you were pregnant. Surprise, guess all those one night stands caught up with you. Did you even know?"  
"No, I never new I was pregnant." Faith says.  
"Didn't think so." Eliza says, "Anyways, I came and I watched over you. Every night I slept at the hospital right by your bed. That's where I met Angel. A few weeks before they delivered Sophie. He offered me refuge, offered me a place to go. Told me I could be trained in some field. He saved me. And he saved Sophie. She was barely four pounds Fa, she was so small. But she had this dimple, when she smiles it's still there. Totally you, but her personality is a little different. She's a bit more laid back then either of us. Anyways, Angel soon learned my secret. I've got Slayer strength. All the women in family do. That's how come Mom could do so much damage with just one hit. He trained me, let me work for him. Then you woke up, and I got scared. He hid me here, knowing you would never come looking. See even he was scared of you. Then you went to jail, and know you're out." Eliza says..  
"I new that." Faith says, "But what you don't understand is that, I've changed. I'm not that person, and I want to make up for lost time."  
"There's no going back. She's mine," Eliza says.  
"I don't want to take her away, I just want to help protect her." Faith says.. There's no question of whom they are speaking, it's Sophie. "Please."  
"I'll go with you, but you are not to be left alone with her, and Conner is staying." Eliza says.  
"What's the deal with you and Junior anyways?" Faith asks, she's curious.  
"That is another story, that I'm not telling." Eliza says.  
"Momma!" Sophie runs into Eliza's arms, "Go trip?"  
"Yeah we're going on a trip." Eliza says, glance at Faith while she picks up the child.  
"Her go?" Sophie points at Faith.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Eliza says.  
"Her Mommy?" Sophie asks.  
"You're to smart for your own good girl." Eliza sighs, taking the duffel bag Conner is handing her.  
"I grabbed some of your stuff too." Conner says.  
"Weapons?" Eliza asks.  
"Nope," Conner says.  
Eliza rolls her eyes, "You're such a dunce."  
"That's why you love you." Conner says shooting her a boyish grin, causing her to smile.  
Faith notices how relaxed Eliza is with Conner around. It's as though there history...'I be damn, Lil Sis, is or was at least, banging Junior' she thinks smiling to herself.

Ounce back at the Summer's house, Conner quickly ushers Eliza and Sophie to the bedroom Buffy indicated. Eliza puts Sophie down setting down on the bed herself. "Why don't you sleep, I'll be here." Conner says. Eliza feels the tension in her own muscles and sighs, "I shouldn't not with her downstairs." "I'm right here." Conner repeats stepping in front of her, "Sleep, you'll need it." "And you? Won't you need sleep?" Eliza asks. "No, I'll be fine." Conner says. It takes another ten minutes for him to convince her. But within half an hour Eliza is sleeping softly as well. Conner sets down in the chair, watching the two girls on the bed. About three in the morning the door gently opens. Conner looks toward it seeing Faith enter the room. "They're sleeping." Conner says. Faith jumps, "You're still awake?" "Yeah, couldn't sleep." Conner says. "So what's the deal?" Faith says gazing toward the bed. "She's strong willed, like you." Conner says. Faith laughs, "Dude, so not what I meant." she looks toward him, "I mean what's the deal with you and her? You banging my baby sister." "That's none of your business." Conner says, seeing Eliza stir, "Let's step outside." Faith sends one more glance at Eliza and Sophie before following Conner out of the room. "So, you gonna tell me or not?" "Not," Conner says. "Look she went through hell when you left, and then she comes to Sunnydale to watch her sister commit murder. She was so broken." Conner's voice trails off. "I had to leave. Couldn't take a brat along." Faith says. "So left her with your mother. It took Angel six months to get her to trust him." Conner says crossing his arms and surveying Faith. "Of all the screw ups you've created she may just have been the worst. She's not going to trust you, and she's not letting you close to Sophie." "Sophie is my daughter." Faith says. "What's her middle name? Her favorite color? What's the bears name?" Conner asks. "How the hell should I know?" Faith says angry at his questions. "Faith, Sophie Faith Lehane. Her favorite color is pink cause she's a princess, the bears name is Lee Lee. A mother should know those things. They should know she's allergic to cherries too." Conner says.

Faith sees red, "You're not going to keep me away from them! They're my family!" She breathes heavy trying to keep herself calm, "Damn it Junior, you're no match for me and you damn well know it!"

"I'm not going to fight you." Connor said even though he really wanted to. "If you want to be apart of their life you're gonna have to work for it, just like everyone else did."

"I've spent the last seven years of my life regretting the decision to leave that little girl in there. You won't tell me what I have to and don't have to do!" Faith yells, but lowers her voice. "You think just cause you're banging her, which by way she's way to good for you, you get say over this but you are mistaken." Faith looks him in the eyes, "She's my baby sister and nobody is standing in my way."

"Fine you go in there and see how far you get." Connor replied never looking away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Faith asks, holding Conner's gaze seeing something she can't quiet explain there. Wondering if the longing she's feeling to just be part of her sister's life is as clearly written on her face as it is in her heart.

"No one's standing in your way." Connor replied, "You can't think you can just say you're sorry and fix everything."

Faith saw it, for just one second she saw it. "You love her." she says, it's not a question, but a statement. "No sorry won't fix it, but somebody sure as hell better tell me how. Cause that woman in there is not the teenage I left with our mother." Faith says so quietly she's not sure Conner heard her.

"Maybe I do." Connor began, "And no she's not, she's been through a lot." Connor looked at Faith and saw she was sincere. "Maybe you need to stop trying so hard, just be yourself and prove to her you're different."

"And if I can't?" Faith breathes out before she can stop herself. She can feel her armor breaking and looks away from Conner. "She's strong?" Faith's voice holds so many more questions with just those two little words.

"You can if you want it bad enough. The best things in life are never easy right?" Connor said.

Faith gives a small laugh recovering her composure, "So she wasn't easy to get huh? Not like Big Sis."

Conner rolls his eyes, "You sound so much like her. Always cracking jokes. She's a lot like you Faith, you and her, well..." Conner sighs, "Lets just say you left a big impression. She's gonna fight you for all it's worth. Mostly because she's afraid you'll leave again."

"Well she's stuck with me cause I'm not leaving. I don't care what she does." Faith replies.

Conner is about to answer when the door opens and Sophie's tiny head sticks out, "Tonner? I no sleepy." she says looking up at him still clutching her teddy. Faith bends down prepared to speak to the child, but she hides behind Conner's leg. "No talk." she says. Conner shoots Faith a sympathetic look, before picking Sophie up and heading back into their room.

Buffy Summers house is many things in the mornings, but quiet was not one of those particular things. And this morning was no different. Dawn was preparing for an outing with friends, Tara and Willow were trying desperately to pull themselves out of bed, Angel had shown up (having spent the night at a hotel and leaving before dawn), Faith is banging on the bathroom door, yelling threats at Dawn (who opens the door and sticks her tongue out at Faith) Conner is chasing Sophie through the upstairs, attempting to get her dressed, while Eliza watches on rather amused, Spike is grumbling loudly about blood, Giles (Who showed up extraordinarily early this morning) is explaining something (that no doubt goes over his head) to Xander. Anya is making her presents known by telling anybody who will even attempt listening about her and Xander's latest exploratory search, and Buffy...Buffy herself is setting in the kitchen smiling into her coffee. Why, with all the noise and the ruckus currently being raised in her house is she smiling into her coffee? Because she's here to hear it.

Eliza enters the kitchen, a fully dressed Sophie on her hip, "It's not funny!" Conner says behind her.

"Oh of course not, bit tough manly guy." Eliza shoots him a grin, "You could never be out run by a two year old."

"I let her outrun me." Conner says, which grants him a laugh from Eliza. "I love that laugh." He says.

Just as he leans in for a kiss, Buffy clears her throat. They jump apart, "Morning." Eliza manages an embarrassed smile. "I thought maybe I would make pancakes."

"Oh, we usually just eat cereal." Buffy answers.

"But I want pancakes!" Dawn says entering the kitchen.

"Cakes!" Sophie proclaims.

"You hear the girls," Eliza smiles, "Point me to the mix."

Buffy points to the cabinet holding the mix, and watches as Eliza (Sophie still on her hip) goes about fixing breakfast. "What smells so good?" Willow asks entering the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" Dawn says with a smile, "Eliza made them."

"Oh can we keep her?" Willow asks with a smile.

"I'm afraid I'm only temporary Willow." Eliza smiles over at her. She actually wasn't nearly as scary in the daylight Willow mused. Eliza hands Willow her plate, and sets Sophie down with her own. "What's wrong Willow?" Eliza asks seeing the worried look on her face.

"Well, it's just...you new my name." Willow says.

Eliza laughs, "I've known your name for a while. I've been the reason you found most of the artifacts."

"Then why have I been digging through crypts?" Buffy asks as Eliza sets a plate down for her.

"Because I couldn't just hand them to you." Eliza says. "Sophie, you're getting syrup in Conner's hair."

"Like it Momma!" Sophie says.

"I'm sure he's thrilled with it." Eliza shakes her head, "Make sure she's cleaned ounce she's done Conner, I don't want her getting syrup everywhere, I'm gonna do a little research on these demons, talk to Angel."

Faith makes her way into the kitchen, "Morning."

"I see you're still here." Eliza says suddenly cold.

"I'm not leaving." Faith says evenly.

"You snuck out last night." Eliza says handing pancakes to both Xander and Anya.

"How could you possibly know that?" Faith asks.

"Because I was watching," Eliza says, "Pancakes?"

Faith moves to take the plate, but finds it's being handed to Giles, not her. "Li!"

"Oh fine," Eliza says handing a plate to her. "I'm going to clean Sophie up." And with that she leaves the room, and all it's occupants.

"Just give her time." Conner says so that only Faith can hear before heading out of the room behind them. He follows them to the bathroom, where Eliza is busying herself cleaning up Sophie. "You should at least be civilized." he says.

"You think that wasn't civilized?" Eliza asks anger eveident. "After all she's done, I'm gonna get told to be civilized? You do know who and what she is, right?"

"Do you?" Conner asks gently.

"Yes I do." Eliza says picking Sophie up and leaving him standing in the bathroom.

After breakfast, pretty much everybody cleared out of the house. Angel, Conner and Giles are in the dinning room, Buffy is training in the basement, with Spike, Willow, Eliza, and Sophie are in the living room. Faith hasn't been allowed near Sophie and it's driving her practically crazy. She stands arms folded across her chest leaning against the door frame watching as Willow and Eliza play with Sophie.

"Dat one!" Sophie says.

"What color is it?" Eliza asks holding the crayon up.

"Purple!" Sophie says.

"Good job!" Willow says, "She's so smart."

"Say thank you," Eliza says moving Sophie's hair out of her eyes.

"Tant you Willy." Sophie says.

Willow laughs, "Well that's a new one on me."

Eliza smiles, "Sorry, her name is Willow honey."

"No, Willy!" Sophie proclaims with a smile.

"Oh leave her alone, I'll be Willy." Willow says smiling. "That's a pretty picture, what's it of."

Sophie looks up at Willow as though contemplating with her two year old brain if it's okay to tell her what the picture is of. "Tree" Sophie finally answers.

"Oh I totally see it know." Willow says smiling.

Eliza laughs, "She's always drawing trees, I don't know why."

Willow smiles, "So you've raised her by yourself?"

"Angel helped." Eliza says shifting slightly.

Sensing the girls uncomfort she decides not to press her luck, "Well you've done a good job."

"Thank you." Eliza smiles softly at Willow. Willow takes this chance to look over the blue eyed young girl. Other then her eyes, she's the spitting image of her sister. Her features are amazingly soft when it comes to Sophie, her hair is the same color with the same soft curls flowing through it, physically she's even built the same.

Sophie jumps up from her spot on the floor between them rushing to the doorway that Faith is standing in, picture clad in her hand, "This you!" she proclaims. Eliza is on her feet in seconds, and pulling Sophie back to her. Sophie however gets out of her mother's grip and moves to Faith ounce more.

Faith bends down so as to be closer to the child's level, "Hi," she says softly then curses herself inwardly. The only thing she can think to say is hi? She takes the outstretched picture, "Pretty."

"You." Sophie says earnestly as if making her understand.

"This is for me?" Faith asks. Sophie nods, "Thank you, it's very pretty."

Sophie surprises everybody by hugging Faith. "Piture Mommy." she says before heading back to her own mother and looking up. "It okay." Sophie says.

Eliza is more shocked then anything. "Sophie, we don't hug strangers."

"No tanger." Sophie says, "Piture Mommy." she insists.

After her encounter of the Faith kind, Eliza was even more anxious then before. So after asking Angel to watch Sophie (as much as she was starting to like Willow and them she couldn't trust them just yet) she and Conner made their way into the back yard to do a little sparing. Eliza threw the first punch, but Conner easily ducked it. He grabbed her hand, pulling it behind her back. She smiles knowing his tricks, and easily gets out of his grip. Conner throws a punch, colliding with her jaw rather gently considering. She rounds on him, kicking him in the chest. She takes his breath, causing him to stumble backwards. Beaming at him, she puts her hands on her waste, "No go easies." she says.

"Who said I was going easy?" Conner asks, forcing himself to stand up straight.

"You know you were." Eliza says.

"Fine, you want somebody to fight with, go get Faith!" Conner groans when her looks changes from amusement to anger.

Faith however, steps out from the door. "I don't mind."

"What are you following me around?" Eliza asks agitation clear on her face. However, it changes upon realizing if she's sparing with Faith, then the latter isn't trying to get at Sophie, "Tell ya what, lets see what big sis's got."

Faith raises an eye brow at the sudden smile on her sister's face, "Think I'm too old to fight ya?"

Conner groans, he knows that look on Eliza's face, "Don't even think about it."

"I think maybe Big Sis needs to learn a few tricks." She says still smiling broadly.

Faith sizes her up, it's not like she can do much damage, she finally concludes, "We gonna talk all day or spar?"

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time to do this." Eliza says.

"Go easy on each other." Conner says.

"I'll hold back, I won't hurt her, much." Eliza says, causing Conner to groan again.

"Ready?" Faith asks stepping forward, only to get slapped by Eliza, "I'll take that as a yes." she says sending a punch Eliza's way. Eliza blocks it, sending a punch to Faith's jaw. The two girls circle, awaiting the next more. Faith kicks Eliza causing her to stumble, she retaliates by rounding on Faith and kicking her in the side of the face. Faith kicks Eliza in the back, causing her to fall, however she catches herself and flips up, kicking Faith in the chin as she does so. She rounds on Faith, tripping her. Faith lands on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She gets back up quickly however, and tackles Eliza. Together the two girls fall the ground, rolling around. All Conner can see is a sea of fists, and hair flying. Buffy comes rushing out the back door.

"What the hell is going on?" she yells.

"They wanted to spar." Conner says, reaching to pull Eliza off Faith.

Buffy grabs Faith, "And you let them?" She asks Conner.

"I wasn't about to stop them." Conner says with a slight laugh.

"See Big Sis, there's some things Little knows." Eliza says touching a bloody lip.

Faith breathes hard, "We were supposed to be sparing." She moves her aching neck.

"I don't spar with murders." Eliza says.

Faith tries to pull lose from Buffy, "I'll teach you to call me a murder!" Faith yells.

"What else would I call you? You can't honestly think I'm just going to accept you as part of the family again can you? I've cut ties with my family, Sophie is it." Eliza yells.

"She's my family too!" Faith yells, "You're my family!"

"You don't get family Faith!" Eliza yells, "You don't deserve them." With that Eliza breaks lose from Conner and heads into the house.

Buffy loosens her grip on Faith, "I'm sorry." she says.

Faith pulls lose of Buffy punching the air, "Damn it!" She shakes her head, "She's so damn hard headed!"

"Just like somebody else I know." Buffy says.

"Who?" Faith asks looking at Buffy.

"You." Buffy answers simply.

"No, see I'm not that hard headed." Faith says.

Buffy laughs, "Have you met you?" She points to the house, "Cause there's a younger version of you right through that door. Know, I'm not gonna get in the middle of the family drama, but you had better work this out, preferably without killing each other." Buffy says heading for the door.

Faith glances at Conner who holds his hands up in surrender.


	3. Finger Painting Demons

Eliza watches as Tara and Sophie run around the back yard. She sees Sophie stop over by a flower, sensing trouble with her Mommy radar she moves to see what she's looking at. Tara, slightly out of breath follows her. Eliza sees the baby bunny setting under the flowers and smiles, "What'd you find? It is a bunny?" she asks softly, setting down cross legged and pulling Sophie on her lap, "Pretty huh?"

"Pretty bunny" Sophie looks up to smile at her Eliza, melting her heart.

"I'm sure Anya wouldn't think so." Tara smiled joining them on the ground.

"Not a bunny lover?" Eliza asks smiling over at Tara.

"Me like Bunny" Sophie says climbing out of Eliza's lap and into Tara's, "Tara pretty." she says.

"Anya thinks bunnies are going to take over the world." Tara replied as Sophie crawled into her lap. "I think you're very pretty too."

Sophie smiles up at Tara. "She's not had many people to spoil her." Eliza says, a sigh escaping her.

"Well she's sure making up for it." Tara said, "Anyone here would do anything for her."

Eliza sighs, "This isn't going to be a Faith is a different person speech is it?" she asks the softness in her voice surprising even her. "Because I can't take another one Tara. You guys don't understand it."

"No. I'm sure I can't understand what you went through...people deal with things differently." Tara replied looking to Eliza. "But if you ever want to talk I'm here."

Eliza looks away from Tara, "She beat me, burned me, kicked me. My own mother couldn't stand to look at me." Sophie gets out of Tara lap, running a little ways over. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. And I can see it all leaving." She watches as Sophie plays air plane. Sadness evident in her eyes. Eliza shakes her head, "But that's the past, I don't worry about that anymore." she forces herself to set up right, wonder why the hell she's spilling her guts to this girl.

"I've never actually gotten over what my family did to me. I don't think you can but you can grow from the experiences. I think you have to be thankful that you survived it all and that you were given the chance to be happy." Tara replied looking from Sophie to Eliza.

"It's the happy part that scare me. Then you guys show up...and" Eliza looks down at the grass, "It's not that easy to forgive, how could ya'll just forgive her?"

"I can see that she's being genuine about the situation. You two have more things to work out than the rest of us. I can understand where things would be harder and no ones saying that you have to forgive her right away. Maybe you should just give her a chance to earn it, she might surprise you." Tara said

Eliza is quiet for a long moment. "Momma sad?" Sophie says rejoining them.

"No baby Momma not sad, Momma just worried." Eliza kisses the child, seeing the dimple predominately displayed on her face. "Have you even seen Faith's dimple?" Eliza asks Tara smiling over at her. "That's when you know she's really happy, her dimple shows." Eliza laughs a little, "She hated it, when she was younger. But I always loved seeing that dimple. Same one Sophie's got." Eliza says tickling the child gently.

Tara's silent for a moment. "She rarely smiles and when she does it never lasts too long because she always remembers what she did to everyone, especially you."

Eliza looks over at Tara about to say something about turning this around on Faith, and making her look like the bad guy, but can't seem to find the words. She sighs, "I'm sorry." she says finally, "This can't be easy on any of you, and you're just trying to help." She laughs, "Buffy threatened to throw us in a room together, until either we killed each other or were able to act civilized."

"That's Buffy." Tara smiled. "I know you don't want to talk about this anymore. I actually need to help Dawn with something for school but if you need me I'll be here."

Eliza smiles, "Thanks Tara."

"NO GO!" Sophie pulls on Tara's hand looking up at her.

"Sophie, sweetie she's gotta go. Let her go." Eliza says pulling the child to her.

Sophie gets out of her mother's grips, "NO GO!" she hugs Tara's leg, "Take Sophie!" she looks up sadly at Tara.

"You wanna help Dawnie do a project too?" Tara smiled at the little girl.

Sophie nods, "Pease?" she tilts her head to the side in her childish way, "Willy help?"

"Yeah Willy's gonna help." Tara smiled, "Ask momma if it's ok if you go." It's not like Tara could say no to that little face.

Sophie runs to Eliza, "I help Momma!"

Eliza laughs, "As long as it doesn't involve crossbows." She smiles at Tara, "Thanks Tara."

Sophie runs back to Tara, "I help!" she declares smiling broadly at Tara.

"Oh it's no problem. No crossbows but I'm sure it might involve paint though." Tara laughed picking up Sophie. "If you need us we'll be in the dining room."

"Paint?" Eliza says, watching Tara carry Sophie into the house, "This should be interesting." she laughs to herself, realizing it's a good thing to have somebody to take Sophie for a few minutes. She lays back on the slightly cool grown and closes her eyes...

Tara, Willow, Dawn and Sophie are painting at the kitchen table when Faith walks in. "You can't eat the paint, Silly girl." Willow says with a laugh.

"Eliza's gonna kill you two when she sees her." Dawn says looking over the paint covered child.

"She'll clean up." Tara says.

"Blue!" Sophie says holding up her hand, which she had just deposited in the blue paint, up for inspections.

"She's covered in paint!" Faith laughs.

"That's the fun part, never done finger painting?" Willow asks, handing Sophie a brush.

"Puture Mommy!" Sophie jumps down, "Look!" she holds up her little hands for inspection.

"You're all panted." Faith laughs.

"You play?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah Faith, come play." Willow smiles.

"You could spend time with Sophie." Tara says rather shyly.

"Li will kill you if she knows." Faith says.

"Well, we're here, and she's in the back yard. Besides, I don't see the hurt." Willow says.

Faith seems to think it over before picking Sophie up and depositing her in the chair she had vacated. "What are we drawing?" she asks.

"ME!" Sophie says making doodles on the page.

"Looks just like you," Faith laughs.

Sophie turns in her seat facing Faith, putting both hands on her face, "Paint you!"

"Sophie!" Willow tries not to laugh.

Faith however does laugh, "I'll paint you in minute," Faith says tickling Sophie, causing her to laugh.

"Silly!" Sophie says.

"You're the silly one!" Faith says setting down with Sophie on her lap.

"Let me put you're hair back." Tara says.

"Thanks," Faith says, allowing Tara to pull her hair back in a semi pony tail.

Sophie holds her hands up moving side to side in Faith's lap, as if dancing to music only she can hear, "Silly Monster!"

Faith watches the child with intent eyes. Absorbing all that is the child. Sophie turns in her lap to finish her picture, and before she realizes it, Faith herself is finger painting. Tara watches Faith and Sophie interact, realizing for the first time that Faith does have a dimple. The resemblance is uncanny between the two. Mother and daughter are very much alike. But wait, Sophie's 'Momma' is Eliza.

Conner sets down next to Eliza, "Hey sleeping beauty." He says, laughing when she jumps a little.

"Sophie?!" She starts to set up but he pushes her back down.

"Tara and Willow's got her." Conner says, leaning back on his elbow, surveying Eliza, "You really are beautiful."

"Don't Conner." Eliza says turning on her side to face him. "The last time we done this we almost got killed."

"That was different." Conner says, "He surprised us."

"We got to up in ourselves Conner. I can't do that again, not with Sophie in such danger." Eliza says fingering the grass.

"They'll figure it out, let them handle this Liz." Conner says reaching out to touch her cheek gently. "They'll take care of her."

"It's not their job, it's mine." Eliza says searching his eyes.

"Technically it is, Buffy and Faith are both Slayers, it's their job, their destiny to fight evil." Conner says.

"And I've made it my job." Eliza says.

"You can't always protect her, but with them helping you can." Conner says. "And she loves them."

"Conner, she's mine. Just because Faith thinks she's gonna come back and take her she's not." Eliza says, her voice begging for understanding.

"I don't think she wants to take her, I think she just wants to be included." Conner says.

"Well she hasn't earned that right." Eliza says sighing and turning onto her back.

Conner leans over her, kissing her gently. "Then give her time." he says softly. "But lets not talk about her. We're alone..." Again he kisses her.

She giggles, "What are we horny teenagers?"

"Well, technically I am..." he grins broadly.

"Shut up!" Eliza hits his chest playfully. "You're only a few months younger then me!"

Conner runs a finger along her arm and down her thigh, "So you're saying we can't..." He leans in biting her bottom lip.

She wraps her arms around his neck, "I'm not sure what I was saying..."

Conner pulls her closer to him, slipping a hand up her shirt. He kisses her passionately, holding her as close as he can as she pulls at the front of his shirt. "God, is it not enough to have one teenager in the house?" Buffy's voice says.

Eliza and Conner jump apart, "We were..." Eliza starts, but Buffy holds her hand up.

"Please don't finish that sentence. I'm pretty sure I have a good idea what you were doing, without a diagram." Buffy says, no longer containing her smile. "Just don't let Dawn see you making out."

"Sorry." Conner manages an embarrassed smile.

"Oh it's no concern of mine, just don't teach my baby sister your tricks." Buffy says.

Eliza sets up, "He better not be teaching anybody those tricks." she says with a smug smile and a glance toward Conner.

Buffy laughs, marveling at how much like Faith Eliza sounds. "We thought we would order in, got any idea what you want?" Buffy asks remembering why she had interrupted the young couple.

Conner looks at Eliza, "I'm good with anything." He answers.

Eliza sets with Sophie reading softly from the book in her hands. She smiles as Sophie starts to recite the words along with her. She hears Faith when she enters the room and looks up. Faith seems tired tonight and she wonders why. She looks worried too, but Eliza reminds herself she doesn't care. She turns her attention back to Sophie, who pulls the book out of her hand, crossing the couch to show Tara, "That you!" she points to the picture. Eliza gives a soft laugh.

"Sophie, she's reading her grown up book, know come on." Eliza says.

Tara smiles over her book, "Oh she's fine." she closes her own book looking at Sophie's "That's pretty." she says. "She's calling me the blue monster." Tara laughs.

"Well you're a beautiful blue monster." Willow said looking away from her laptop to smile at Tara. Faith made her way across the room and sat in a chair with a clear view of both entrances.

Sophie climbs down from the couch, making her way to Faith, "You!" she points ounce more to the book, this time a pink elephant. "Princess." she says.

"Sophie, stop bothering people and come here. I'll finish the book and then we're going night night." Eliza says holding her hands out to the child.

Sophie shakes her head, "No night night Momma." she says holding the book up, "no sleepy."

"Sophie baby please be sleepy for Momma, Momma's worn out tonight." Eliza says getting up to pick up the child.

"We could always watch her, if you wanted" Tara says.

Eliza sighs, "I hate for her to keep bothering you."

Faith smiled at Sophie but she still held worry behind her eyes, something felt...wrong. Her slayer senses were going crazy tonight. "She's really pretty." Faith replied before Eliza spoke up.

"Oh she's no problem, right Tara. We love having her around." Willow said as Sophie crawled between her and Tara.

Eliza watches Sophie for a second, feeling even more uneasy being closer to Faith, almost as if it's radiating off of Faith, "What's wrong?" she turns arms crossed to look at Faith, "You're radiating bad energy."

"What?" Faith asked looking away from the door to her sister.

"You're worried or uneasy or something it's rolling off of you like a bad smell, what's wrong?" Eliza says clearly frustrated at her sister. But reminding herself she doesn't care. "Not that I care really, just..." she says looking away from Faith.

"Somethings wrong ok." Faith replied more than a little edgy. "My slayer senses are going crazy and I don't know why."

"Maybe Tara and I should take Sophie upstairs. She'll be safe with us. Not that she wouldn't be safe with you." Willow said.

Eliza looks toward Willow and Tara, "Go on and take her up. There's a teddy in the room, she's lay down with it."

"Okay little one," Tara says picking her up, "Lets go get Lee Lee."

Eliza turns her attention back to Faith, "You feel it too huh?" Just as the words leave her mouth five big Devocana demons break through the door, "Oh shit!" Eliza rushes forward, "Don't kill them Faith!" she yells throwing a punch at the first demon, "Hope you guys got your spell." she yells.

Tara sets Sophie down behind her and Willow shielding her with their body, preparing the spell.

Willow and Tara link hands and begin to chant the spell while Faith begins punching on the nearest demon.

Willow and Tara's spell take out the first demon. One jumps Eliza from behind and she head butts it. Noticing Faith about to snap the neck of the one she's fighting with "DON'T KIll..." it's too late, "them..." She finishes lamely, "Thanks Big Sis, real smooth." she says. She sees one heading toward Willow and Tara and is about to tackle him when another one slams her against the wall knocking her out.

Tara is able to block the demon for a moment, but it doesn't last, he shoves her and Willow out of the way. They've only killed two of the demons. And two more showed up when Faith killed the one.

"Shit" Faith exclaimed realizing her mistake. She saw the demon heading toward Willow and Tara; taking a run for it she drilled the ugly blob right in the back. "Take that you ugly son of a bitch." Faith said as she smashed it's head into the floor.

Tara pulls Sophie back behind her, "Will! Check on Eliza!" she yells, she starts chanting again, killing another demon. "Don't kill anymore!" Tara says holding the frightened child in her lap.

Willow scrambled over to Eliza, killing the demon that was advancing. "Are you ok?" Willow asked watching out for the remaining three demons.

Eliza tries to set up, "OH shit!" She breathes in sharply, "Sophie!" She finds she's having trouble breathing, but still she tries to get back up.

Tara kills one of the three demons, as it advances on her and Sophie. "Shhh, It's okay," she whispers to the child, who's crying and trying to wiggles out of her arms and to her mother.

"Stay down." Willow scolds, "You might have broken bones or worse." Willow sees Faith battling the last too demons. Before Faith can kill another one Willow chants the spell watching as the demon falls to the floor. "Thanks" Faith yelled to Willow as she punched the remaining demon in the face.

Eliza does as asked, mostly because she can't see through the pain. She can hear Sophie crying, but can't see her. Tara kills the last remaining demon, just as Faith is about to kick him.

"Thanks T."

"Is that all of them?" Willow asked the group looking around, expecting more to just rush in.

"I think so." Faith said, "I don't really feel anymore of them around."

Tara releases the Sophie, who runs to her mother, "Momma boo boo?" Sophie asks.

Eliza struggles to set up, "Not to bad," She hugs the child to her while Tara makes her way over.

"You sure you're okay?" Tara bends down beside Eliza, "Careful with Momma." She tells Sophie.

"Faith..." Eliza says struggling ounce more to get up.

"I'm right here." Faith said as she went to her sisters side. She hesistated slightly before actually helping her sit up. "Easy there kiddo."

Eliza allows Faith to help her set up, reaching over and embracing both Sophie and Faith in a hug. Turning her head so that Willow and Tara can't see the tears in her eyes, "Thank you Sissy." She says into Faith's ear.

Sophie wraps her arms around Faith's waste, "Fighter like Momma." She says.

Faith felt the tears fighting to get out and she was losing the battle with her emotions. "No problem lil' sis." Faith said her voice wavering from the emotion. Faith put her arm around Sophie, "Yeah, I am."

"What the hell happened? Is everyone ok?" Buffy asked rushing into the room.

Eliza pulls back, "We were attacked." she says, "They were after Sophie." She makes at attempt at standing but bites back a curse when she feels the pain shoot through her body.

"You okay?" Tara asks again.

"Think I mighta broke a couple ribs..." Eliza says as Tara helps her up. "They'll be back. But for know Willow and Tara's spell killed this many, and Faith held them off like a trooper." Eliza says.

Sophie looks up at Buffy, "Throw Momma, bad guys." she says.

Faith said looking at Buffy's smiling face. "We better get those ribs wrapped up." Willow said helping Tara with Eliza, "Faith could you get the First Aid kit?"

"Sure Red." Faith answered walking out of the room.

"I guess this means they know where we live now." Buffy said stating the obvious.

"Way to state the obvious" Eliza rolls her eyes receiving a glare from Buffy, "Well you did state the obvious. Why don't you stay with Sophie Tara?"

"No Momma me go!" Sophie says, grabbing her mother's shirt.

"No baby stay with Tara and Buffy. Willy and Faith are gonna make Momma all better okay?" Eliza says.

"All betters?" Sophie asks ringing her little hands.

"I promise." Eliza says.

"They'll take good care of her." Tara says picking up Sophie, "It's okay it's all over." she says, "I'm gonna take her somewhere there's not dead demons laying around." she turns leaving the room.

"That sounds like a good idea." Buffy said as she watched Tara ascend the stairs. "I guess I'll start carrying this things out. You think they could at least clean up after themselves." Buffy grumbled as she grabbed hold of the first demon.

Eliza shakes her head hearing Buffy grumble. Ounce upstairs she allows Willow and Faith to wrap her ribs. Trying her best not to make a noise, knowing it was a sign of weakness. She watches Faith, "I'm sorry, we brought these into ya'll house." She's speaking to both, but hoping Faith will understand what's she's really saying. "It's not fair of us to just aspect ya'll to drop everything for us. I mean...it's hard when life is interrupted." Eliza sighs not sure if she's saying it right or not.

"Listen. You don't have to be sorry." Faith said.

"Oh it's really no big deal to have the house torn apart by demons, it happens a lot actually." Willow said not noticing the interaction between the sisters. "Let's just say Xander's never bored around here."

Eliza laughs, but winces in pain. She looks at Faith, "Things are so different then I thought. There's so much..." Eliza looks back at Willow, "So much to be thankful for." She looks back at Faith, "And I think I missed a couple things." She says, trying desperately to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"There. All better...well not better but they will be." Willow said as she finished up.

Eliza turns and hugs Willow, "Thanks Will, for everything."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad it wasn't worse." Willow said returning the hug. "Well I guess I'm going to go check on Tara and Sophie. You two will be ok right? No fighting?"

"I think we'll be ok." Faith said smiling at her sister before looking back at Willow.

"I'm afraid if I started something she would win." Eliza says smiling at Willow. She watches as Willow leaves closing the door behind her and turns to Faith, "Sissy, if you hadn't been there...if Sophie had...and...you..." She closes her eyes trying to regain her control. "I'm sorry, I judged and...It's just been hell, and wasn't sure you were you again...and..." She shakes her head, "I just wanted my Sissy back, and..."

"Shh..it's ok." Faith said carefully hugging her little sis. "I'm back and you're stuck with me this time."

Eliza hugs Faith back, unable to control the tears, "Just don't take her away." She says softly.

"I'd never do that. Hell you raised her." Faith said.

Eliza pulls back smiling at Faith, "She's a good kid. A lot like you, but she's so sweet. You'll like her, I promise you will. And I want her to know you, I even kept a picture of you by her bed. She kisses it ever night before bed." Eliza wipes her eyes, "So the mushy thing is over?"

"Well she did come from me of course she's a good kid." Faith smiled, watching as Eliza rolled her eyes. "So what's the deal with you and Junior?" Faith asked as one eyebrow crawled up her forehead and a smirk graced her lips.

Eliza laughs, "What do you mean? I'm so not talking about my sex life with my you." She pauses, "But he's very strong, and very possessive...and big." she smiles at the look on Faith's face, "Or at least that's what I would say if I were talking to you about it." She sighs, "He loves me, and there's a chance I could...like him a lot."

"Right now I'm not sure if I should go knock him around a little bit for sleeping with my little sister or give you a high five." Faith laughed shaking her head.

Eliza laughs, "Please don't knock him around. Or at least wait until after we've fought the demons after Sophie." She smiles, "He's been really good to me Faith. He was there when nobody else was. When even Angel couldn't reach me Conner could. And aside from almost getting me killed that time about four months ago, he's always had my back."

"How'd he do that?" Faith asked considering if maybe she should smack him around.

"Well we were on a recovery mission and we were on our way back with the artifact and he got a little..." Eliza pauses thinking, "touchy, and we...well this guy caught and tried to torture and kill us, but we managed to get away." Eliza says, thinking for a second, "Probably shouldn't have told you that" she muses remembering next time to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh it's fine, it's not like I'd really hurt him...much" Faith said mumbling the last part under her breath. "Maybe we should go check on Sophie, I'm sure she's wanting to see you."

Eliza rolls her eyes, "I hear that Faith," she smiles standing up, "Yeah, and I'm really wanting to see her too." She follows Faith out of the room, suddenly remembering, "Hey, you got any idea who her dad is?" she asks.

Faith thought a moment. "There was this one guy." Faith said, "I feel bad about what I did to him. He was really sweet and I just used him."

Eliza puts an arm around her sister's shoulder, "Well, at least it's not like he'll ever find out about Sophie." she says opening the door to Willow and Tara's room, "Oh Baby Girl!" she says as Sophie runs into her arms, "Careful baby," she says.

"Tara told story." Sophie says, "Faith make Mamma better?"

"Yeah, Faith made Momma better." Eliza says setting the child down.

"Momma no bad Faith?" Sophie asks.

Tara gets off the bed, "She was a little upset, but the book calmed her down." she says, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'll heal." Eliza smiles at Tara "Thank you."

"Well you better get some rest." Faith said to Eliza. "I need to go see if B needs any help."

Eliza nods, "I'm gonna try and get Sophie down for the night or she'll be a crank pot in the morning, if you need any help then holler." Eliza says, leading Sophie out of the room. "Say night night." she tells her.

"Night night piture Mommy!" Sophie hugs Faith's leg.

"So that's why she calls me that." Faith smiled at her sister. "She's been telling on you all along. That's my girl." Faith bent down and gave Sophie a hug. "G'night Kiddo."

Eliza laughs, "Yeah, I was sure you had picked up on it by know." Eliza pauses, "Hey Faith, maybe tomorrow, we could...take her to the park? I mean the demons aren't likely to attack in broad daylight..and it's cramped in the house, and I mean, I just...well..." Eliza shakes her head, "You'd almost think I was asking you out." she laughs.

Faith laughed heading downstairs to help Buffy.


	4. Talks About Daddy and A Trip To The Park

Conner had come home a couple hours after the attack. He had rushed upstairs to find Eliza reading to Sophie. After being assured that they were fine, he made his way downstairs to help with the clean up. Ounce all that could be done, had been, he climbed the stairs. Finding Eliza in their room, setting in the chair wrapped tightly in a blanket. "Hey," he sets down behind her as she leans against him. Softly he strokes her hair, kissing her temple. "You sure you're okay?" He asks barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, just a couple broken ribs." Eliza says moving her head to allow him to kiss her neck. "If it hadn't been for Faith then Willow and Tara couldn't have done the spell."

Gently, Conner wraps his arms around her tiny waste. "So did you talk to her."

"Yeah," Eliza nods, "She's changed."

"But in a good way." Conner says glancing over at the bed.

Eliza snuggles back against him, "I haven't told her about Mom yet." Conner doesn't answer, "But she's agreed not to take Sophie. I donno Conner, seems like in the middle of all the, whatever, Sophie's the only thing I understand. Sophie and you."

"You're beginning to like them huh?" Conner asks.

Eliza smiles, "Yeah."

"That's not a bad thing." Conner gently nibbles on her ear.

"You know, if you were any other guy I would be sure you were trying to get in my pants." Eliza pulls his hand up playing with his finger. "But that's not it."

"This isn't about sex Eliza." Conner watches her play with his fingers.

"Faith asked about us." She puts her hand palm to palm with his, interlocking their fingers.

"And what did you tell her?" Conner asks a smile in his voice.

"That you were good in bed." Eliza asks.

"Hmm, thanks for the vote of confidence." Conner kisses her neck ounce more.

"Oh it wasn't a guess, it is fact." Eliza says softly.

"Is that why I'm still around?" Conner's voice is slightly deeper then normal.

"Oh you know it." Eliza laughs softly. "However, ounce Faith gets through with you, you may not be. Around that is."

"Being a bit protective is she?" Conner asks running is free hand along her arm.

"She's the big sister." Eliza says.

"But I thought that was my job?" Conner pretends to pout, but honestly he's happy about it.

"Well, you can take turns. Not that I need to be protected." Eliza says.

"Just as long as it's not me she decides to protect you from." Conner says.

Eliza is quiet for a long moment, "This may take a while, I mean for me and Faith, but we're working on it. And I want you to understand that it doesn't mean I don't want you around." She pauses again, "I love you Conner."

Conner breaths in deeply, "I've waited a long time to hear you say that, I love you too."

A comfortable silence falls between the two, where the only sound is that of the three occupants breathing and a slight rummaging from downstairs, that Conner suspects is Faith. It isn't long before he realizes Eliza has fallen asleep in his arms. He knows he should wake her, she would be more comfortable on the bed with Sophie, but he can't bring himself to. She feels so tiny in his arms, so helpless, and he reveals in this feeling.

Everybody had gathered around the next morning. Eliza was still sore, but she put it to the back of her mind as she stood between Willow and Faith. Giles (as she can come to learn) droned on about the demons. "Just tell us how we stop this," she says finally.

Xander looks up at her, "We kill them." a smirk teases his lips. Eliza bit back the urge to laugh at the look on his face.

"And just how do we plan on doing that?" Eliza finally asks, "I mean Willow and Tara can only work the spell on one maybe two at a time."

"Ah well yes..." Giles began as he cleaned his glasses. "Anya and I do have some experience in spell craft but we do need an actually plan."

"Well we could always resort to kicking ass until their all dead," Buffy says arms folded.

Xander looks like child on Christmas day, "I like this plan! Kicking some demon ass is good!"

Eliza attempts ounce more to hold back the laugh, but it's nearly as successful this time. She puts her hand over her mouth pretending to cough, which works about as well as saying please die to a demon.

"It's too easy to accidentally kill them." Willow said to Buffy. "We sure don't need them multiplying." Everyone looked at Eliza when they heard her laugh.

"Sorry." She says watching as Xander turns his to the side raising an eye brow. She again can't help the giggle that escapes her, "It's not..." suppresses a giggle at the irritation on his face, "funny..."

"Excuse us." Faith said as she got up. "You can fill us in later." Faith carefully pulled her sister out of earshot of the group.

Eliza tries to compose herself, "Sorry."

"What just happened in there?" Faith asked looking at her.

Eliza laughs ounce more, "You slept with Xander." she's fighting to control fits of giggles.

"What would make you think that? I told you I slept with a sweet guy, I didn't go giving names."

Eliza laughs, "Because she's the spitting image on him Faith. That goofy grin, the way he tilts his head slightly when he raises his eye brow, it's everything she does. I finally understand that obsession with superheroes." Eliza shakes her head, "Seriously, Xander?"

"Oh don't give me that. He's not that bad, sure he's not my type but have you ever just been horny?" Faith said looking at her sister.

Eliza laughs, "I'm sleeping with Conner." She says, "Yeah I get it but still, must have been VERY honry!" Eliza shakes her head, composing herself, "You gonna tell him?" she asks seriously.

"I don't know, maybe it would be easier for him if he didn't know."

Eliza watches Faith for a minute, "What about you? Would it be easier if you didn't know? To be this close to her and never find out she's yours? I'm not big fan of telling him, because he could want to take her." She sighs, "But you gotta consider this Faith. And I'll support whatever you decide. But we also have to think about Sophie, if both of us were gone, she deserves to be with her father. Although Conner would gladly take her, and he would be great with her. I just..." again she sighs.

"What exactly am I suppose to say 'Oh yeah sorry about using you to get a happy, oh by the way Sophie's yours.' I just don't see that going well." Faith said. She had no idea what to do. It was unknown to both sisters that Xander had heard what Faith had said.

"Well, for right know lets make sure Sophie survives this." She thinks for a moment, "And lets make sure this stays between us. Then we'll figure it out. She already calls Conner Daddy half the time." A slow smile crosses her face, as she thinks about Conner. But just as quickly she forces it off her face.

"Agreed." Faith said and watched as the smile crossed her sisters face at the mention of Connor's name. "Oh you're whipped."

Eliza rolls her eyes, "No, I've whipped him actually, in more ways then one." she lets the smile tease her lips.

"Never let him forget who's on top." Faith smiled, "We better get back. We don't need anyone looking for us."

Eliza laughs, "Experience speaking Sissy?" she asks. They're about to go back into the meeting when they hear Sophie crying in the living room, both girls rush in and she's tossing on the couch. Eliza strokes her hair gently, "Shh, Momma here baby." she looks up at Faith's worried face, "Bad dreams." she says.

The meeting is over by the time they get back to it. Xander and Willow have went for food. Buffy fills the two in on the plan...

Willow looks over at Xander who hasn't said anything since they left the house, "Okay as much as I love the excursion with you, what's wrong? You have pouty, broody, face on..." She says as they pull up in front of the restaurant.

"Huh?" Xander asked as he shut off the car.

"You're a million miles away, what's wrong?" Willow asks, starting to get worried.

"I've got a lot on my mind right now and I'm not sure how to take it." Xander replied.

"Well then share it," Willow says getting out of the car and following him "Come on Xander, we tell each other everything, and this has to be big. And with us we're never sure if it's I forgot to put on underwear big or end of the world big. I mean if you're worried about Sophie, I'm sure we'll kill all the demons. She's a real cutie, you should spend more time with her." Willow stops herself before going into full ramble mode.

Xander looked over at Willow thinking how to even approach the subject. "Have you ever wondered who her dad was?"

Willow thinks for a minute, "Well, we all know Faith wasn't exactly monogamous. I guess not. I mean does it matter?" Willow asks.

"Well I mean she should know her dad right, if he was knowable?"

Willow nods, thinking. "Xander you're not thinking you're her father are you?" she asks. "I mean...time wise it fits but Faith was always sleeping around. And it's not that I haven't fallen in love with Sophie, she's such a sweet kid. She's so smart to, do you know she can name off most of the colors, and she can count to five, and she can tell you her full name. And she knows exactly what she wants. And Eliza's great with her, although I'm not sure what the laughing thing was today, I mean she did hit her head pretty hard. Oh but her and Faith are getting along, I'm glad about that. It was so tense in the house, I mean I've never felt that much hurt and anger in one room, when they were together. Which there's still a little anger, mostly on Eliza's side. But then again from what I've heard she's been through a lot. Really makes you think about Faith.." she stops when Xander holds his hands up, "Sorry."

"Actually I overheard them talking about it."

Willow's jaw drops, for ounce she's not sure what to say. "You mean...you're...they said...Oh God this is big, and I don't mean forgot to put on underwear big."

"I know you really didn't want to hear it but who else would I tell?" Xander said looking over at his hyperventilating best friend. "Breath Will."

"This is big." Willow says, "I mean, this is big. You're a dad! You and Faith have kid. I mean it's freaky enough that Faith has a kid, and a sister that nobody new about. But you're the kids Dad, I mean, that's major. What are you gonna do? Confront them? I mean it's still touchy with Faith and Eliza, I can't imagine what she would say if she new you new. But you deserve to know you're daughter, you would be a great dad. Oh and Anya, what's Anya gonna say, she's gonna do a total flip out. I think we're all gonna do a total flip out. But just think, you're a dad, that adorable little girl is yours. Well partly. you created her! I new there was a reason why she was so sweet. Xander you're a Dad! You should spend time with her, you'll love her. And I'm sure that Eliza will let you see her. Are you gonna try and get custody, cause I'm not sure about that, I mean yeah it would be great but then you would be taking her away from her Mom. And she's really attached to Eliza, almost had a fit when she was hurt. But I mean, I'm sure that you could work something out. It's not right to just take her though, I don't think. Oh! I'm Aunt Willy! Did you know she calls me Willy?" Willow stops, "Rambling not helping huh?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the dad part." Xander replied, "I don't think we should be bringing any of this up until we're sure she's safe."

"Right." Willow says, "You're a Dad." She repeats, finally smiling at him, "Xander, you really should spend a little time with Sophie. You'll love her." she says softly.

"I'll work on that." Xander said, "But we better get the food.

"So where ya headed next?" Eliza asks. She and Faith are at the park watching Sophie play.

Faith takes her eyes off Sophie to glance at Eliza, "Whatcha mean?"

"Well you're outta jail, ounce this thing with Sophie's over, I guess there won't be much holding you here." Eliza says crossing her legs and putting her arm on the back of the bench.

Faith shrugs, "I wouldn't say that. I mean I could stick around, see how much hell we could raise together. Besides, where am I gonna rush off to?"

Eliza shrugs, "I donno figured you had some place you wanted to go. You're not really the tie down type. Although I figure we can raise quiet a bit a hell if we put our mind to it." She smiles over at Faith.

"Oh there's a lot I could teach you, Little Sis," Faith smiles at Eliza, who raises an eye brow.

"You sure bout that?" She laughs, "Sophie will be glad you have you around."

"And you?" Faith asks before she can stop herself.

Eliza turns serious, "It would be nice to have family around."

"Then I guess I'm staying," Faith leans back on the bench, legs folded at the knees, legs spread apart.

Eliza laughs shaking her head, "Well, I see where she learned that."

"Learned what?" Faith asks, arms crossed over her stomach.

"Nothing," Eliza says a small smile still playing on her lips. She's enjoying this, having Faith around. "So how's it feel to be a free woman?" she asks.

"Not bad. That fight lat night was just what I needed to let off steam. Kicking some serious demon ass." Faith says smiling.

"Yeah, I'll be glad to get back to work." Eliza says, "Going crazy being cooped up. Although, I'm enjoying the time with Sophie."

"You're good with her. I donno how you do it." Faith says still watching Sophie play.

Eliza laughs, "Two years of trial and error." she pauses, "You ready to hear about it?"

"Hear about what?" Faith takes her eyes off Sophie to look at Eliza.

"It, what happened. How I came to have her, or whatever." Eliza says.

Faith thinks for a second, "I'm ready for whatever you're ready to tell me." she says quietly.

Eliza watches Sophie, who's playing in the sand box, thinking how much she wants to tell Faith. "I was already in Sunnydale, when he called and said you had been hurt. So I came to the hospital. It was a good three days before they told me you were pregnant. But they said they weren't sure she would make it. I was. Right from the start I new she was gonna be okay. Anyways, in the next few weeks, I met Angel. For the first week Buffy visited everyday. I hid, I couldn't risk her knowing you had a sister. Anyways, ounce you started showing, and Sophie started kicking, I set there all night some nights watching this little foot kick you. I think maybe she was trying to wake you up, but it never really worked. They said she was so small because you were in a coma, you couldn't eat right or whatever, and they were worried about nutrition. I got the call about 10 pm, on the third that in matter of hours you would be delivered. She was born at two minutes after one am on the fourth. A little over four pounds she was the smallest baby I've ever seen. But she cried, they said she wouldn't, being so tiny and her lungs weren't developed, but she let out this earth shattering cry. They kept her about three weeks. Then finally let me bring her home. She cried all night the first night home. But ounce she figured out I wasn't going to hurt her, she calmed down. She was a good baby, slept through the night barely two weeks old." Eliza stops, looking over at Faith, "Then you woke up, and I was so sure you were coming for us. Took everything Conner had to keep us there. I was so used to running, first sign of trouble and I wanted to bolt. That's when we really started whatever this is. He calmed me. He's rock that's always been there. Two kids, trying desperately to keep this tiny little being live and hold onto some form of sanity. Angel finally called and said you were in jail. This may sound crazy but I was thankful. At least there you couldn't hurt anybody." Again Eliza pauses.

"Hey, don't look so sad, I was a wreck myself. I had to learn to deal with what I had done. I woke up eight months after B stabbed me. I was pissed, and that anger just built up. I tried to kill B. Switched bodies, pounded my own face. Went to LA, got hired to kill Angel and that's who ended up saving me. He new how if felt." Faith leans forward elbows on her knees. "Never new about Sophie."

"What about me? Did you ever look for me?" Eliza asks, her voice more curious then accusing.

"I wasn't the kinda person you needed." Faith answers not looking at her sister.

"Momma died." Eliza says causing Faith to looks at her. "She um, she died about a year after you left. I had been gone a few months, when I saw it in the paper. One of her boy toys murdered her. He's um, he's in jail. But it's not like anybody cared. She was just a drunk. But they said she was holding a picture of two little girls when they found her. Couldn't of fought back for all the alcohol in her system."

"So you really had no place to go?" Faith looks down at the ground.

"I came here. But I couldn't even talk to you." Eliza takes a deep breath. "But that's history right?"

"Right, history. Seems I got a lot of that." Faith says.

A cry from Sophie grabs both girls attention. There's a woman holding her hard by the arm, Eliza jumps to her feet, "HEY!" she rushes toward them.

"She pulled my little boys hair." the woman, who's still holding Sophie says.

"Hands off my daughter," Eliza's voice is deadly.

"Didn't do Momma," Sophie looks up at Eliza tears in her eyes.

The woman doesn't let go of Sophie, "Lying little winch!" she says.

Eliza pulls Sophie to her, making sure Faith has her then grabs the woman, "Don't you ever call her that," She says her face as close to womans as she can get, "Know, if you have a problem with my daughter you take it up with me. You do not lay a hand on my daughter and you sure as hell don't call her names, got it bitch?" Eliza shakes the woman.

"Eliza! Let's just go!" Faith says, holding a crying Sophie.

"I said do you understand me?" Eliza says not listening to Faith. The woman nods, "Good." she throws the woman to the ground, "Next time, I won't be so nice." She turns takes Sophie and walks out of the park, Faith hot on her heals.

"What in the hell was that?" Faith asks.

"She had her hands of Sophie." Eliza says.

"You can't go around pumbling people because they make her cry." Faith says, "Although, that's exactly what I would have done." she adds.

Eliza sends a small smile toward Faith.

Angel showed up late the next night, to find the house oddly quiet for having the two Lehane sister within it's walls. He was even more shocked to find them setting at the table laughing. Glancing around he sees Buffy watching him, "Did Willow put a spell on them?" he asks, watching her laugh at it he adds, "I'm serious!"

Buffy sobers herself, "No Angel, they done it all by themselves." she says.

Again Angel glances toward the pair at the table, "Oh." he says.

"So you ready?" Buffy asks.

Angel turns ounce more to face her, "Yeah, so tell me this plan again?"

"Well, Faith, Eliza, and me are going to fight, but not kill the Devo demons. Willow, Tara, Anya, and Giles are gonna work the mojo to kill some, while you and Spike kill the rest." She says, "Oh and Conner, Dawn and Xander are staying here with Sophie in case they launch a surprise attack.

"But they can't kill them." Angel says, "Shouldn't somebody who can kill them be here?"

Buffy frowns, "Yeah..." She puts her hands on her hips, "You just had to bring that up huh?"

Angel raises an eye brow, "I can't help that your plan had a flaw." he says.

Conner comes down the stairs, Sophie in his arms. She sees Angel and squeals in delight, "Anal! You tame" she says reaching for him.

Angel laughs taking Sophie, "Are you having fun at Buffy's?" he asks.

"Buffy fun!" Sophie says playing with his collar, then putting her tiny arms around his big neck and laying her head on his shoulder. "You stay?" she asks.

Angel groans, that's always her second question, "I'm staying for a while." he answers.

Buffy's heart melts, which she finds happening more and more where Sophie is concerned. "I'm sure Anal," she shoots him a goofy grin causing him to roll his eyes, "Will play with you for a while."

Conner laughs, "Oh you should see him playing dolls, it's hilarious. I have pictures." he says, Angel shoots him a glare.

Buffy laughs, "AWWW, did the big bad Vampire play dolly?" she asks in a baby tone.

"Shut up," Angel says.

Faith stands arms folded in the doorway, "Good to see you Angel."

Angel turns toward Faith, "Well, it's good to be seen." he answers smiling.

Faith laughs, "What brings you to Sunnyhell?" she asks.

"Sunnyhell!" Sophie says smiling broadly at all around her.

"OH shit, twerp." Faith frowns.

Eliza smacks the back of her head, "Don't teach her those words!" she says, but smiles in spite of herself.

"Sorry," Faith says rolling her eyes and taking Sophie from Angel, "I think we'll go upstairs and let the grown peoples talk whatcha say Kiddo?"

Sophie nods, "We paint?" she asks.

Faith laughs, "Oh no, you ant roping me into that one again."

Eliza laughs, "You know you'll do it Faith, you'll give in, just remember, you do clean up too!"

"Whatever," Faith says moving up the steps.

"Did I miss something?" Angel asks, "Cause she's...alone...with Sophie...and..."

"My sister and I have an understanding. She stays on the straight an narrow, and I don't kick her ass." Eliza shrugs, "Besides, Sophie needs family."

Conner stifles a laughs, "Liz," he says, "I thought you called Dad?"

"What? Is it really that biga deal we worked it out? I mean we weren't like trying to kill each other." Buffy raises an eyebrow, "Okay so there was that ounce, but still."

"You tried to kill each other?" Angel asks.

"Sorta..." Eliza suddenly looks uncomfortable.

"It's more like Eliza made an attempt at Faith's life, while Faith laughed." Conner says.

"Oh you so aren't getting any tonight." Eliza says stalking off to the kitchen.

"So what else is new? This house is over run with people, and Sophie sleeps in the same room." Conner calls after her.

"I thought Will and Tara were keeping Sophie tonight." Buffy says.

"Oh, OH! LIZ!" Conner rushes toward the kitchen.

"God he's whipped." Buffy and Angel says at the same time.


	5. Fighting for Family

Eliza strolled into the dinning room, Sophie on her hip. "So, what's up? How we gonna get rid of these demons?" she asks as Sophie eats her pop sickle, "To bad we can't just freeze them," she says glancing toward the child who holds out the blue pop sickle for her.

Faith laughs a little, "Ant that the truth. And isn't that like the third one I seen her with today?"

Eliza sighs, "Guess that mean you get to clean her up." she smiles over at Faith, "Wanna paint auntie Faith"

"Oh he...heck no." Faith says shaking her head, "I still go that shit in my hair."

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Sophie proclaims as Eliza glares at Faith.

Giles cleared his throat before her answered. "Well we plan to have Dawn, Xander and Anya stay here with Sophie while the rest of us confront the Devocana in a direct attack. They won't be expecting it so we'll have the upper hand."

"Right, and we like having the upper hand." Buffy frowns, "I thought Spike was staying here?"

"Oh and let Poof have all the fun? blood hell, no!" Spike says from his corner.

"I don't want him anywhere near Sophie." Conner says.

"We'll need him in the fight," Angel growls.

"Anal mad." Sophie says attempting to change positions and almost getting pop sickle in Eliza's hair.

Eliza hands her to Faith, "Let me get my hair up."

Faith groans, "You just like seeing her get shit on me."

Eliza smiles, "Love you to Sissy." Faith rolls her eyes but doesn't answer.

"So everyone knows what to do right?" Buffy asked the group. Every nodded in unison as Eliza came back down the stairs.

"You think we'll have to worry about them coming here?" Dawn asked her sister.

Eliza hears Dawn, "I think if they do, you'll be okay, otherwise I wouldn't leave my daughter here. You just remember the moves I taught you, and you'll be great okay?" Eliza's voice is softer then she expected. God she's really liking these people, "Besides, Anya's good with magic right? No worries kid, just another slumber part." she smiles at Dawn gently.

Buffy huffs, "What she said." About to walk away she turns back, "What moves exactly did you teach her?" she asks. Eliza shrugs and moves past her taking Sophie from Faith.

"Guys we better get going." Willow said, "We don't want them finding out our plan before we can go through with it."

Eliza nods, "Right, okay baby go to Xander and be really really good for them." She says, seeing tears in Sophie's eyes, "Uh oh" she says before the toddler gives way to crying, "Oh no baby no crying, Momma will be back okay? Shhhh, Baby girl you're breaking Momma heart." Eliza feels Conner's hand on her should, she steals herself handing a still screaming Sophie to a very distraught looking Xander.

As they head out the door Faith drapes an arm over Eliza's shoulder, "Kids got a setta lungs." she says. Slowly and quietly they make their way to the point where they would fight, Sophie's cries reminding them all what they are fighting for...

They finally got Sophie to calm down. Xander was just himself and he got the girl to laugh. 'Maybe being a dad wasn't so bad after all.' Xander thought as the group watched cartoons with Sophie. He only hoped that the demons wouldn't even try to come back after Sophie.

"I wonder if they've found them yet." Dawn said as she watched TV.

Buffy had already stacked out the nest earlier, and was not surprised that it was still there. She glances around to make sure everybody it ready and prepares to barge in, only to be pushed aside by Faith, "Heard ya'll are after a little girl, MY little girl?" Faith yells, "Let the fun begin." Faith grins.

"She enjoys this far to much," Buffy muses.

Buffy, Faith, Conner and Eliza each stay closer to the entry in hopes none will get past them. Eliza kicks one of the demons about to attack her then pushes Faith outta the way of a blow to the head. Conner is back against a wall, but knees the demon in the stomach area, and pushes him backward.

"Try not to let any of them get past." Giles instructed before joining the fight himself.

"You ready?" Willow asked looking over to Tara.

"Yeah" Tara answered.

Angel beheaded one of the demons, "That don't count us," He looks over at Spike.

"Bloody well loving killing the bad things that go boo in the night," Spikes smiles cheerfully, punching one in the face.

One of the demons gets Eliza by the arm, twisting it, pulling her shoulder outta socket. She screams in pain, before kicking the demon in the chest, turning around and back handing it, she knocks it to the floor, jerks it's head and snaps it's neck, hearing Buffy cry "DON'T KILL THEM!"

Faith looks over to see two more attacking Eliza they get her down and just as Faith is about to pull them off Eliza kicks hard, "Damn Sis's got skill," Faith says heading back to the fight

Willow, Tara and Giles were killing the demons as fast as they could but it didn't matter how many they killed others seems to take their place. "How many of those things are there?" Willow asked Giles as a demon fell dead in front of them.

"I'm not sure exactly." Giles answered before returning to the fight.

"It's like they're coming out of nowhere." Tara said looking over to Willow.

Buffy sees one about to run past her and grabs it by the arm, "Un un buddy, you stay and play like the rest." She wheels him around knocking him into the wall and knocking him out.

"Not exactly..." Willow replied noticing a swirling light toward the back corner of the room. "They're coming from a portal." Before Willow could alert Buffy to the presence of the portal a couple of Devos were ready to pounce Buffy. "Buffy look out." Willow yelled to her friend.

Buffy ducks quickly then knock them out by smashing their head together, but her eye catches what Willow had been trying to tell her. "PORTAL!" she yells.

Angel looks up, "I'll handle it!" He yells back. Angel takes the sward, runs it across his hand and drips his blood into the portal, closing it. He then goes back to fighting the demons.

Ounce the portal has closed, Buffy and them finish off the rest of the demons. Over all it's mostly bruises and cuts, although Eliza's shoulder is out of socket and Conner seems to have taken a nasty wound to the leg. Angel helps him back to the house. Elizasees Sophie running toward her drops to one knee and hugs the child to her. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Willow moves to help her but Eliza directs her to Conner. Struggling to pick Sophie up with the shoulder that's not hurt she moves upstairs, Faith following. "We should get that back in place" Faith says.

Eliza closes her eyes, "Just a second Sissy." she says.

Faith nods, "Want me to jet?" she asks.

"No, just give me a minute." Eliza says setting down on the bed Sophie wrapped in her arms.

"Yo, she's safe, nobody else is after her." Faith kneels before her sister, who's face is buried in the child's hair. Slowly Eliza gathers herself, "Why don't I take her downstairs, this will be wicked painful." she says. Eliza nods and Faith gently takes Sophie. She hands her to Tara who happens to be in the hall heading back in to set her sister's shoulder. "Yo, you fought like a trouper tonight. Regular parta the Scoobie gang."

"I was fighting for something I love." Eliza says. She winces in pain when Faith resets her shoulder, "Damn that hurts every time."

Faith laughs, "Told ya it would be wicked painful."

Eliza nods, "And yet you look pleased."

"Naw, girl don't even, look, you know I can't stand to see you in pain." Faith says looking down at her hands.

Eliza puts her good arm around Faith, "I'm proud of you." she says, "I'm proud to have my big sister back. I love you Faith. I know, you don't say it cause of the whole loving you being a weakness or whatever, but I do."

Faith pulls back from her sister looking deep into her blue eyes, feeling the tears sting her own, "I love you too Li. You're by baby sister, that's no different. Course you went and growed up on me but, I kinda like this new person you are." She moves her sister's hair out of her face.

It's been hour since the battle, and Faith is still wired. She heads down the stairs only to find Xander in the living room, "Yo thought you went home." she says.

Xander looks up, "We need to talk Faith." he says.

Faith flops down on the other side of the couch, pulling her knees up and draping her arms over them, "Okay, talk" she says watching him.

Xander looked over wondering how to start the conversation. This was the first time they'd tried to have a civil conversation after what happened so long ago. "About that thing that happened..." Xander began hoping it'd lead her to telling him.

Faith raises an eye brow, "The battle?" she asks. Part of her panics, wondering if he's figured out about Sophie. But she can't bring herself to tell him just yet, and her armer goes up immediately.

"No...that night in the motel...after I saved you." Xander said, "You do remember right?"

Faith lets out a long sigh, "Hey I know I'm good but yo, you don't wanna go hooking back up with me." She smirks, but feels her armer break slightly.

"I love Anya." Xander replied, "And I still remember what happens after you get your happy."

Faith sighs again, "Xander, look I got a lot to be sorry about, using you being right behind leaving my little sister to get the shit beat out of her ever day. Yo I'm glad you're happy with Anya, and I'm not gonna screw that up for you." She blinks back tears, getting up and turning her back so that he can't see. She wraps her arms protectively around her.

"Hey listen I'm not bringing this up to upset you..." Xander said not exactly sure what he should do. He really didn't want to be strangled again. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder turning her slightly toward him, even though his head was screaming at him not to. "Listen I'm sorry...maybe I shouldn't have brought this up."

Faith shakes her head closing her eyes, "Look, I just got my sister back, I'm barely holding what little life I've got together." She pauses looking into his eyes, "You know she's yours dude, you really gonna make me say it? You really gonna make me do this?" She pulls away, "You can't hurt Eliza, and taking Sophie would do exactly that. Me, I'm cool with it, hell I've already corrupted the kid, but you, you're all dad like. And you could be good at it, but you take that little girl from her and it'll crush her. And there's no way I'm standing around watching that." Faith curses the tears in her own eyes.

"Do you think that's what I have in mind?" Xander asked looking at a very vulnerable Faith.

Faith tries to gather herself, "I've spent most of my life alone, expecting the worst. I don't know what you have in mind. But if I were you, I would want to do the one thing that could crush me. And taking Sophie is that one thing. And I wouldn't blame you for it, hell my own sister hated me. I hate myself Xander." She shakes her head looking down toward the floor.

"I'll admit for the longest time I was all for making you pay...after what you did when I tried to help you...I was all for helping you and you really showed me how much you appreciated that thought." Xander said watching Faith carefully. "But I got over it and I think you should too. Sure you did some stuff..so what it's over now. Everyones forgiven you, just forgive yourself already."

Faith looks up at him, "You're really not gonna take her? You're not gonna tell me I can't see her?" she whispers so low she's almost sure he couldn't hear her.

"No she's ours and well your sisters too." Xander smiled, "But we made her...I'm still having trouble with that one."

Faith laughs, "Yeah, surprise you have a two year old. Major weird. But you gotta admit, she's a good kid. Thought Eliza was gonna rip me a new one when she pulled that little shit stunt earlier." Faith gives a genuine smile, showing him her dimples for the first time, perhaps ever. "For the record, you're good with her. And I think playing Auntie Faith might be cool gig, I get to spoil her then give her back to Li."

Xander gave Faith his goofy grin. "I'm fine with being Uncle Xander, I just don't want to be one of those guys that just runs from responsibility. She is mine and I'll help anyway I can." Xander paused for a moment. "I wonder what the guys will think, the Willster was pretty excited about it."

"Red knows?" Faith asks, her eyes catching sight of something, "Yo, ant you supposed to be sleeping?"

Sophie smiles running to her, "No sleep, stay here!" she says.

Faith picks her up, "Looks like we ant the only one's who's night owls." she smiles at Xander.

"Yeah, I overhead you talking to Eliza and well I had to talk to someone." Xander said and then he saw who Faith was talking about. "I'm sure Eliza won't be happy about you being out of bed." Xander smiled ruffling the girls hair. "She's a Scoobie, she was programed for late nights."

Sophie smiles at him "Candy?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Xander smiled, "I'm sure if you had some now you'd never go back to sleep. You'd be like Speedy Gonzalez."

Sophie tilts her head slightly raising her eye brow as if wondering what he's saying. Faith laughs, "God she's to much like you. So you really think we can work this gig? I mean, if I hung around maybe done a little slaying..."

"You know you guys always have a spot in the Gang." Xander said

Faith smiles, "Good, cause I could totally raise a little hell round this place."

"I Raise Hell!" Sophie says smiling at them.

"That'll get me in trouble in the morning." Faith muses laughing.

"That's our girl." Xander smiled. "Well I better get home. It's getting late and I'm sure Anya is going crazy."

Faith nods "Right, sides bet you got lotsa neat stories to tell her."

Eliza laughs from the doorway, "I believe you have something that belongs to me?"

"Oh you mean this little girl?" Xander smiled, "She just appeared out of nowhere, she is cute and we thought we'd keep her." Xander said ruffling the girls hair again.

Eliza laughs, "Believe me you would bring her back. She moves to stand between them, taking Sophie from Faith, "Ouch, darn it."

"You okay?" Faith asks.

"Yeah just forgot about the shoulder." She pauses, "Seriously though everything cool, I mean...about...Sophie and..."

"Yeah." Xander replied, "Don't worry, I'm happy with just being Uncle Xander but if you ever need anything...I'm not afraid to take responsibility ok."

Eliza smiles, "Thanks Xander, but maybe you could start with a trip to the park." She pauses, "I want her to know you, both. And someday, I want her to know the truth, but right know I think it's a little outta her league of understanding. He...heck it's almost out of my league of understanding." Sophie yawn and rubs her eyes, putting head on Eliza's shoulder.

Faith watches, "Someday don't have to be today Li."

"We'll take it one step at a time." Xander said

Eliza tries to hide a yawn, "I think it's bed time." she looks down to see Sophie sleeping, "Guess I'm not the not the only one."

"Need me to carry her up? Don't want to have to put that shoulder back in place" Faith says.

"Sure, hurts to carry her anyways," Eliza says handing Sophie back to her, and heading upstairs.

Faith looks down at the child snuggling into her shoulder, "Ya know, of all the things we done, this might just be the best." she says.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Xander smiled, "Well I better go so you can get her in bed." Xander paused looking at the two of them. Xander gave both Sophie and Faith a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me know, letting me be included. Goodnight." Xander said walking toward the door.

Faith smiles, "Yo Xander, thanks for not freaking. Makes me feel like maybe I got a shot at this life thing." She watches him nod and leave. She stands there for a long minute just feeling the child in her arms. 'By far the best thing I've done with my life' she thinks kissing the child and heading upstairs.

Everybody gathered the following morning as usual. Xander felt the excitement in the air, they had agreed to tell the rest about Sophie. He had told Anya last night, which had lead to major freak out. So at four this morning they were still 'discussing' the fact that although Sophie was his, they weren't bringing her home. Which it turns out is okay with Anya.

Eliza sets down on the sofa with Sophie, while Conner takes the arm. "So, any big bad we need to fight?" she asks.

Faith rolls her eyes, "Li, you really gonna torture him?"

"So what's the big news?" Buffy asked the group.

Conner laughs, "She's good at that, knows exactly how to torture a guy."

Eliza smirks, "I'm just that good, what can I say."

Faith smiles, "Let me Xander." she looks toward him.

"Ok." Xander replied, "If you're sure."

Faith smiles, "Okay, so we all know that Sophie is mine." she pauses, "She's the best thing I've done with my life. But what you don't know is that...She's Xander's." Faith cracks her knuckles.

Willow smiles, "So you told him! Isn't it cool? I'm Auntie Willy!"

Everybody looks toward Xander then the child setting on Eliza's lap.

."You mean you two..." Dawn began but was cut off.

"Played checkers together." Buffy finished for her.

"When are you going to realize I'm not a kid anymore." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

Eliza laughs, "Dawmie, you aren't the only kid in the room, and that's one word I don't want Sophie repeating." she looks toward Buffy, "But she's kinda right, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I was doing at her age." Buffy glares, "And I'm so not going to tell her.."

Faith's laughs, "I don't think I want to know some of the things you done at her age."

Conner leans down whispering, "You could tell me." in Eliza's ear.

"Dude, Slayer hearing." Faith glares at him.

Willow stifles a laugh, "Okay point at hand, Sophie is Xander and Faith's daughter."

"Which we are not taking home with us." Anya said quickly, "We can't have a baby around, if there's a baby we can't have sex."

Giles clears his throat rather loudly and begins furiously cleaning his glasses.

"Ahn, Sophie's in the room." Xander said blushing, "You know she's like a small sponge."

"What sex?" Sophie looks up at Eliza who glares at Anya.

"Nothing you're little mind needs to know." She says, "I think maybe Auntie Faith will tell ya when you're old enough."

"Yo I think you know all the tricks in that department." Faith smirks.

"Oh she knows them" Conner grins, receiving a smack to the back of the head from Faith, "Hey you said it first."

"Older sisters have that right." Buffy said

Faith smiles, "Did you just call me an older sister, B?" She nods, "Kinda liking the sound of that, mean I get to kick Junior butt every ounce in a while?"

"So are you guys going to be staying awhile?" Tara asked.

Eliza looks over at Tara, "Well, that's sorta why I'm here. I mean, Sophie's safe, and I could take her and be outta ya'll hair in a second, But I don't want to. Xander and Faith want to be in her life, and I think they should. But more then that, ya'll are a family of sorts and it's not like I have any right to ask, but if I could I would like to earn a place in that family." She says looking around the room, "I want Sophie to know you, all of you."

Conner nods, "She deserves a family, they both do." He gently strokes Eliza's hair.

"Every one deserves family and know that you are part of ours." Giles said looking at Eliza. "If you ever need anything you know we'll help as best we can."

"Sophie's gonna have so many Aunties and Uncles she won't know what to do with them." Buffy smiled.

Eliza laughs, "Oh that's okay, baby setters always needed."

"Oh yeah?" Willow asks, "I think we can handle it."

Faith looks around, "Kids pretty lucky."

Sophie gets down from Eliza lap crawling up between Willow and Tara, "Story Auntie Willy?"

Willow laughs, "See she's already at home."

Conner leans into Eliza, "Think they'll baby set tonight?"

"Thought you hurt your leg." Eliza says.

"Thought you were always on top." Conner says.

"I'll break the other leg for ya there Junior." Faith says.

Eliza laughs, "See, I'm liking this family thing already"

Dawn looks toward Buffy, "I really hope you're not gonna be that bad when I start dating, else I'm so not bringing them home."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy said to her sister, "You're not dating until you're 30 and we'll have to talk about it then."

Eliza laughs, "Wow harsh much?" she looks toward Dawn, "She'll come around, or I'll sneak ya out." she winks at her.

Dawn smiles, "Aren't you supposed to be all momish? I mean you've gotta be the most laid back mom ever."

"Oh Sophie's not dating until SHE'S thirty." Eliza laughs.

"You ant shitten there." Faith says.

Conner smiles, "Don't worry, I'm sure me and Xander can take care of the guys, when it comes that time for Sophie."

Sophie climbs off the couch ounce more, moving to Buffy, she climbs up in her lap and lays her head on Buffy's shoulder. "Love you" she says quietly.

"You better believe it." Xander smiled.

"I love you too." Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "Oh I'm sure they'll have to go through us all."

Eliza laughs, "She's got us all wrapped around her little finger, and the bad part...we're loving every second of it."

Conner moves Eliza's hair slightly, "You gonna tell them the rest?"

Eliza sighs, "It's not big deal, but I thought maybe we could go back to the mansion. I mean it's crowded here, but I'm by no means taking her away." She pauses, "And I thought maybe Faith could move too."

Faith smiles, "I think that's a good idea, know that she's safe."

Willow frowns, "You're taking her? As in out of the house? No more cuddles all the time?"

"It's ok sweetie. I'm sure Eliza will let us steal her sometimes." Tara smiled squeezing Willow's hand.

Eliza smiles, "Are you kidding? I told you, built in baby setters. Matter of fact, I thought maybe ya'll could keep her this weekend, for a couple hours. Conner and I want to actually see a movie. Which ironically we've never done. Well not together as in out in a date sort of way. As in no kid, as in, come to think of it, have we been anywhere other then missions without her?" Eliza looks at him.

"I don't think so. Less Dad kept her." Conner answer grinning at her, "So this movie, were you gonna ask me?"

Willow smiles, "Oh we'll keep her!"

"I don't get first call at the baby setting?" Faith asks.

Eliza laughs, "Nope, you gotta patrol Sis."

"Hey, that's B's gig, I'm here to cause trouble." Faith says.

Eliza rolls her eyes, "Yeah big bad paint playing with Auntie Faith, did you ever get the blue outta your hair?"

"Maybe," Faith says laughing.

Buffy sets back, Sophie clutched in her arms, noting that the child has fallen asleep. She listens to the banter between the others and smiles. Never ounce did she think she would come to like Faith, little lone love her child. But it would appear as though Sophie had won even the Buffster over. She couldn't believe the amount of joy the child had brought with her. Buffy steals a glance at Eliza. Her hair is flowing along her shoulder, as she banters with her sister. Much like she and Dawn do. Glancing down ounce more, Buffy can't hardly beleive that the sleeping child in her arms in Xander's. Perhaps that's the connection. She looks up at the sound of his laughter, and wonders where he fits in the world of Sophie. Uncle Xander? He would be good Dad. But then Sophie has a Momma and a Daddy. But it he settles for Uncle Xander then she's fine with it. Letting out a long content sigh, Buffy again look around the room.


	6. Licking the bowl

With the sheer number of impending Apocalypses faced daily at the Summers house, laughter can be a rare occasion. That's why, on this day, the laughter filling the kitchen was such a shocking sound to everybody within hearing distance. Willow, who's laughter is always contagious, was laughing so hard she could hardly breath. Buffy made her way to the kitchen to see exactly what had her friend so suddenly giggling with huge waves of laughter. Upon the scene before her, Buffy herself could not contain the laughter. Tara, Dawn, Faith and Conner trekked to the kitchen, where the commotion was occurring, only to find themselves dissolved (yes even Conner) to fits of laughter. Soon, Eliza would peak her head in, also to be over come by laughter. No the adults in the house had not been coursed. They had fallen under the spell of a rather witty three year old (the birthday girl). The bowl Willow had given her to 'lick' after depositing the chocolate birthday cake mix into the pan, was know atop her head, and she was proclaiming it loudly to be, "Hat!". The child was not at all phased by the adults laughter, instead it seemed to fuel her own laughter.

"She..." Willow says between fits of laughter, "wanted to lick the bowl."

"She's been around Faith to long." Eliza says recovering slightly and shooting a smile toward her sister.

"I think I'm gonna split a gut." Dawn says, holding her stomach, which is aching simply from the laughter.

"I don't think I've ever laughed that hard." Buffy says wiping tears.

"She's good for a laugh, that's for sure." Faith says trying to recover her normal composure.

"Picture!" Tara says rushing from the room. She emerges ounce mere seconds later, camera clasp in her hand. "If this isn't a Kodak moment, I may never see one." After snapping several pictures of Sophie (who gladly poses) she gathers them all together. "Say chocolate cake!" she says. With another round of laughter everybody smiles.

Faith picks Sophie up, sticking her nose to the child's, "You're silly girl." she says. Tara taking advantage of the moment snaps a picture, "Hey!" Faith says, but her tone tells them she's not angry.

Eliza comes to stand behind Faith resting her head on Faith's shoulder and tickling Sophie, "Chocolate monster."

Sophie cackles out laughing, just as Tara snaps yet another picture. Before everything is said and done, there is not one adult among them that is chocolate free, including Dawn. Finally, Eliza hands the still chocolate covered child to Tara, "Aunt Tara and Aunt Willy next!" she says taking the camera. Willow joins Tara making faces at Sophie, before smiling at the camera. It's at that moment that the scene fully sets in on Eliza. Not only is her sister here, and them getting along, but she was gradually coming to find herself and Sophie a member of their family. Odd though it may be, as different as each member surely is, they were a family. Each person played their own role, and had their own place.

Faith puts her hand on Eliza's shoulder, "Sis?"

Eliza turns to smiles at Faith, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Faith's voice is unnaturally soft.

"Nothing." Eliza says wondering why all eyes had turned to her.

"You're crying." Faith says reaching to wipe a tear off Eliza's cheek.

Startled Eliza blinks, "Oh...no I wasn't...I just..."

Faith leans in, hugging her gently, "I get it." she whispers in her ear, and Eliza is glad for the understanding.


End file.
